Percy Jackson the Power of Primordial's
by Shi-Woon
Summary: What if Percy was given an ancient power by Chaos? What if he had another friend instead of Grover? One thing is certain his life will never be the same. Flames as well as anything else is welcome.
1. Prologue and Manifest

**Percy Jackson the Power of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hello everyone if you are reading this then let me explain what this is. This is basically a re-write of my original Percy Jackson story that was flawed. I am hoping that this one will be better than its original but that has yet to be seen.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy while my OC character won't be as cold hearted as the original. Instead she will be neutral to Camp Half-Blood. Now everything goes to Rick Riordan the only thing I own is my OC. **

**Chapter 1 Prologue and Manifest**

**The Void**

The Primordial Chaos was floating through the void with a grin on his face, he had finally found someone to wield the power of Darkness. What is the power of darkness you might ask well it is something his brother Order unleashed onto the galaxy. Originally Darkness existed with their father Unknown but according to legend Darkness vanished from the galaxy leaving no trace behind, that was until Order released it from the prison Unknown had sealed him into.

Finally free Darkness started to conquer the galaxy one planet after another. The Primordial's that hadn't gone to sleep united to face this new threat, but they weren't strong enough to stop him, he was one of the Original Creators and nothing they had could stop him. When the war began Darkness revealed he wasn't alone instead he had several commanders that could match the Primordial's in power, not only that but he also had his own personal army that was determined to conquer everything that stood in there way.

As the Primordial's continued to fall one after another against the coming horde, there father Chaos had awakened from his millennium long slumber and went to battle alongside his remaining children that had managed to resist them despite there dwindling power. It proved to be too late however, Darkness and his armies had spread out of control and now they were nearly impossible to defeat. Almost the entire galaxy was under their rule and very soon the rest would follow.

So together the Primordial's gathered knowing what was to happen should he and his children fall Chaos made the ultimate sacrifice any Primordial could make. With the help of his last son Aether the Primordial of Light and second in command to his father. With the help of his last sisters they cut open there fathers chest unleashing a power no one had seen before.

Like the pull of a black hole Chaos swallowed Darkness and sealed him into his body, effectively became the first host of Darkness. With their leader gone, infighting broke out between the armies of Darkness, some killed each other off while others retreated as far away as possible for they didn't want to be at the end of the Primordial's rage.

Chaos's brother Order also ran away but unlike the armies he retreated into the darkest and deepest pits of Tartarus in self appointed exile. All he ever wanted was to learn about their father's history but he had chosen the wrong way. Before he sealed the doors of his prison he promised to himself that one day he would return and right the wrongs he had made.

That all happened 10,000 years ago and now Chaos had weakened considerably. Even though he was the host of Darkness, it had fought him for control so that it could finish what it had started long ago. Knowing what would happen once he entered his state of sleep Chaos used some of his remaining power to split Darkness apart.

When the task was finished Aether took the physical embodiment of darkness and sealed him into a planet that had been dead for a long time. The planet was then placed in the center of the galaxy, while the most powerful of his children were placed as the guards of the prison.

The powers of Darkness were however sealed into a small gem the size of a human heart. Once the task had been completed Chaos then went in search for someone that could wield the power without being corrupted by its influence. He had seen a vision of the future and one day Darkness would return to finish what he started and next time he wouldn't be around to help his children.

As a thousand years passed by Chaos feared he would never find someone worthy of wielding this terrible power. Meanwhile the prison was weakening and Darkness was growing stronger, it was only a matter of time till the prison shattered. Chaos knew he didn't have the power to face him again and once he returned his armies would return from wherever they ran to.

While Chaos was floating through space, he felt something pulling himself to the planet Earth and his sleeping daughter Gaea.

He didn't know it but the remains of his father Unknown was using his power to lead his son to the planet because a boy had been born that had the potential to wield the powers without being corrupted by him. Watching from the shadows Unknown watched as his son transformed into an eagle and flew to the city of New York.

As minutes passed and turned into hours Unknown started to get annoyed at how thick his son had become. Despite leading him to the planet his son had no clue where he was going and had flown in circles trying to find the reason he had gone to that particular place. Sighing he used a bit more of his power and Chaos went to the place that he had been waiting for.

Landing on a phone line eagle Chaos looked at the source of where this pull was coming from. It was coming from an apartment room where two babies were sleeping inside. Looking around Chaos felt no trace of any other soul inside. Flying into the open window Chaos transformed into a human and looked at the cribs.

Inside two children were sleeping peacefully, one he could tell was a child of an Olympian but nothing special. Instead the girl interested Chaos, because he could feel that she was the one that had powers that were stronger than the boys. Trying to find out why he suddenly saw that she was a daughter of a titan or more specifically Oceanus.

At first Chaos felt that girl was the one he had came for but before he could bring the gem out Chaos was pulled into a vision that his father had forced on him. Looking around Chaos saw he was standing in a desert of his best guess Earth.

No other planet had a desert for some reason but he didn't care about that. Apparently out of all his children only his daughter Gaea was fascinated by the vastness of deserts while his other children hated them but that didn't matter now.

Instead he was more interested in the person who was standing in the distance. He couldn't see much but from what he could see a man was standing in black battle armor while a black cloak covered his armor and a hood was drawn up covering his face in darkness.

The unknown person was looking at the sky and Chaos looked and saw a huge black dragon fly above before landing on the ground. The male then pulled out two swords and the dragon growled before a huge torrent of fire shot out of its mouth, blackening the sky. Slowly black clouds formed and a large amount of black ooze was beginning to fall from them instead of rain water.

Waiting to see the rest, Chaos was then pushed away from the vision and found he was facing the baby boy. Examining the boy a little better Chaos's eyes widened considerably at the thought going through his head.

Is this boy the one I saw in my vision? Chaos asked.

Suddenly a mental picture of the man he saw, was standing behind the boys crib. Knowing what had to be done Chaos pulled the gem out of his robes and looked at the child as tears formed in his eyes. He was crying because he had finally found the person he was looking for and one day this boy would face Darkness.

I am sorry boy, but you will suffer terribly. I only hope you know that whatever pain you suffer, will only happen because you must be ready to face an ancient evil. Chaos thought.

Extending his arm over the boy he turned his hand over and the gem fell out of his hand and towards the boy. As the gem was about to make contact with the boys blanket it disappeared. Looking at the boy's small body Chaos saw a small but faint glow in the location of the child's heart meaning that the powers were now inside of the boy. Making sure a gate was in place, for the boys body wouldn't be able to handle the power in such a small state.

Turning around to leave Chaos came face to face with annoyed face of his son Aether.

Aether had finally found someone he believed could wield the power of Darkness but when he went to his father's last known location he was annoyed to find out he wasn't there. Instead he found him on the body of his sister Gaea who was currently in a deep state of sleep like the majority of his family.

"Father I believe I have f—" however a hand silenced Aether.

"My son there is no need; I have already found someone who will wield those powers." Chaos then motioned to the boy behind him.

Looking behind his father Aether saw a baby boy sleeping in a crib and a small glow caught his attention. Walking past his father Aether looked at the boy but he couldn't see anything special about him. The girl was the one that interested him though; she had power and potential that had yet to be seen.

"Father, why have you chosen this boy? The girl here is obviously stronger than him."

"Aether, when will you learn? Power means nothing, besides I had a vision that showed me that one day this boy would face Darkness in a battle."

Aether looked at his father in disbelief before looking at the boy in disbelief that a human would one day face Darkness in battle. As he was about to voice his disbelief Aether was pulled into a vision of his own.

In the distance two people were standing next to one another. One was male and the other was female but Aether felt like he saw them from somewhere. Could these two be the very same babies that I now see? The vision then ended prematurely and Aether saw his father was beginning to fade again. Not wanting to waste time Aether walked over to the girl and placed a hand onto her small head.

His hand glowed slightly before he pulled away. Looking at the girl Chaos saw the symbol of Aether appear over her head. Turning to face his son he wanted to ask what his son was doing but his time was finally up. With a grin Chaos faded and entered another sleep leaving his son in the room alone.

What Chaos didn't know was that Aether blessed the girl because he felt that one day the two of them would battle one another. Wanting to make the battle an even fight he had blessed the girl because he felt that one day she would also help in the coming battle. Turning around Aether felt a sadness in his heart since his father was gone again. Now only he and a few of his brothers and sisters remained.

'Father, I swear on your name that when Darkness comes to this planet. I will return to aid our champions who will hopefully end what we had started.' With that Aether vanished leaving no trace of him or his father ever being there.

Once he left, a golden thread was made that connected the two children together. Unknown looked at the two children who he had connected, it might be cruel but they would be drawn to one another no matter how far they ran. Leaving the room the babies woke up and looked at one another.

Neither could think yet but they were interested in the other's eyes. However the two then fell asleep right as their mothers entered the room to check on their children.

**12 Years Later**

The two children were now 12 years old and leaning against one another on a bus that was heading towards a museum for a field trip. The boys name was Percy Jackson and the girl was Larissa Knifong. Ever since they've been toddlers the two of them have been together but Larissa knew more than Percy did about there heritage.

While Percy's name was common in some places Larissa's wasn't, instead she was given the name because in Greek in meant Citadel.

While Percy grew up oblivious of his heritage, Larissa's mom taught her about everything she knew since she didn't want her daughter to grow up not knowing anything. Sally disagreed of course because she believed their children shouldn't grow up knowing about their heritage yet but Larissa's mom didn't care what Sally thought, she wanted her daughter ready and nothing would stop her.

As Larissa grew up she realized how much of her life she began to hate. Her father abandoned her and her mother and then there was camp somewhere that would one day take her away from her mother. The one good thing about her life was that she had Percy with her, from what her mom said Percy was the child of Poseidon and that meant that one day he would be going to camp as well.

The one thing she hated most about her life the most was that she grew up in the rich part of society. She was the heir to a multi-million dollar company while Percy grew up in poverty, she had the life enjoying anything she could ever want. While most children would feel privileged she didn't since all the money in the world only made her sadder. Since her mother was a rich business woman she was forced to go to those formal dinners to meet other large business owners and there children.

While she suffered, Percy was having the time of his life. Despite having almost no money what so ever Percy was truly happy as long as he was with his mother or friends.

Larissa really envied Percy a little since he could act like an idiot whenever he wanted while she had to be the perfect daughter. One day though she promised herself she would find out the source of his happiness, and hopefully he would share his with her.

Waking up Larissa saw Percy's second best friend Grover get hit with pieces of peanut butter by the girl Nancy. As she watched Grover try to dodge the shots she looked at Percy and heard him mutter something about ducks and the cow goes quack.

Just hearing Percy say these random things were enough for Larissa to crack a smile. She rarely smiled as it was but when she was with Percy she felt she could just be herself. Looking at Percy she felt the urge to hug him for some reason but she didn't think about it much instead she just went to petting his head while Grover looked at her begging for help.

For the next half an hour Larissa sat back in the bus seat while Percy continued to sleep on her lap. He was drooling however and it was beginning to ruin her favorite pair of black and gold jeans. Even though she had money she rarely used any of it since she wanted to be a normal girl. The problem was her entire wardrobe consisted of black and gold outfits. While most people had one favorite color she had two and it was more of an obsession than anything else.

Her hair was black and today was cascading down her back. Most of the time she kept her hair up but today something was telling her that she should keep her hair down. She didn't mind but the reason her hair was always up was that people were attracted to her more than usual when her hair was down.

As the bus stopped next to the museum Larissa looked at Percy and saw he got up rubbing his eyes, before yawning. "Larissa, how are you this fine morning?" she sighed as she mentally slapped her face at Percy's stupidity, even though Percy appeared to be an idiot she really believed he was only acting like this because he didn't want things to get boring and or dull.

"Percy you idiot," she didn't mean it though. "It's currently the afternoon and we are at the museum so come on." Percy looked at Larissa before a grin appeared on his face. She paled since she knew that when Percy grinned it usually meant trouble. As Mrs. Dodd's stepped off the bus she tripped and fell face first on the pavement.

"Percy what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything whatsoever? Why do you always look at me when something happens to Mrs. Dodd's." Percy asked innocently while Larissa gave him a look that said that he wasn't fooling her in anyway. Without a second to move Percy felt Larissa push him against the window while everyone started getting off.

Leaning closely to his ear she whispered. "Percy, you know I hate it when you lie. Besides since you just pulled that it means you might be expelled again. If that happens then I will have to find a way to get expelled as well so that I can transfer to whatever new school you go to." Percy looked at Larissa with sadness in his eyes. Ever since well forever he felt he has been holding her back and that the best for her was to leave him behind.

"Larissa, you don't have to follow me everywhere you know. I am just holding y—" he was silenced before he could say anything. Looking at Larissa he saw she had an angry expression on her face and the hand pinning him to the window had tightened considerably.

"Percy don't you ever say you're holding me back. I may be able to go farther without you but I refuse to leave you behind no matter what you say." Even though her voice was angry and annoyed her eyes showed genuine sadness at the prospect of leaving Percy behind. If she left him she knew that he would fall apart faster than an open bag of apples.

'_Another reason I don't want to lose you is that my life would be boring without you._' She thought even though it was a little obnoxious that she wanted to keep Percy for that reason alone. The other was that she felt they were destined to be together but she didn't know why and if she talked to Percy about it he would become embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Larissa but it is true." Percy then pulled her hand away and walked down the aisle his head slumped while he stepped off the bus and followed the other students. Larissa followed shortly after staying near Percy but every time she tried to start a conversation with him but he would shy off.

Once the class stopped in front of one of one the exhibits Larissa took her chance and grabbed Percy and threw him against one of the stone columns. Wanting to run away as quickly as possible he tried to make a run for it but before he could even move two steps he was slammed into the column again.

"Percy, why are you suddenly avoiding me? Did I do something wrong that made you angry?" Larissa asked slightly louder than she had originally wanted. Mr. Brunner was about to say something to the two of them but when he looked in the direction of Larissa and Percy he decided not to since it looked like Percy was in trouble. Turning back to his class he continued the discussion about the Olympians and the Titans.

Percy tried to avoid her eyes but she grabbed the sides of his face and turned his head so that he was facing her. When he looked her in the eyes he saw that she was truly sad. "Larissa, you didn't do anything wrong, I am the one at fault. Ever since we've known each other I have held you back but if I push you away you may go somewhere where you may succeed. So please just leave me behind it's for the best."

"God damn it Percy why are thinking about this so suddenly? You don't seem to get it do you, I don't want to leave you behind since were friends. Wherever you go I am going to follow wherever you go rather you like it or not." Percy wanted to argue but he saw that her rant was far from over.

"Now before I let you go I want you to promise me something. If you don't promise me these things then I guess we're going to be stuck here," Percy looked shocked at her declaration. "First you must promise me that you will never ever leave me. Secondly I want you to promise that you will never start thinking like this ever and I mean it ever again!" her face was then right in front of Percy's and he could smell her hair and it smelt like cinnamon and honestly he thought it was an intoxicating smell.

"I promise that I will never do those things that I can't remember." Percy sighed in defeat; however he promised himself that one day he would find a way to separate himself from her so that she could reach her full potential. Larissa looked him in the eyes and he could have sword that her dark blue eyes were staring into his soul.

"Good now we can return to our class." Larissa said finally with a smile, grabbing Percy by the arm she dragged him out of the shadow of the column and rejoined the class. Even though some of the things she was learning were new she knew most of the things and despite being the daughter of the eldest titan she hated them all.

As the day passed by and it was time for lunch Percy went to go eat with Grover, while Larissa went to look at the picture of the titans. A part of her hated her father for leaving her but she was at least grateful that Percy had entered her life. One thing that bothered her the most though was that she remembered feeling a powerful but kind being standing over her.

It couldn't have been her father since her mother told her that he had left before she was born but then who could have visited her as a toddler. The only person that knew about it was Percy but that was because he had felt something like that as well. Except every time he thought of it he felt a burning pain in his chest.

"Larissa, you are interested in the titans aren't you?" Mr. Brunner asked shocking Larissa a little who didn't even know he had walked up behind her. Turning around Larissa saw Brunner was sitting there twirling a pen in his fingers.

"I wouldn't say I am interested in them. I instead hate them with a passion." She replied as she walked over to a column and leaned against it. Looking at her finger nails she released a small amount of her power and the picture of the titans was covered with a layer of ice. Mr. Brunner looked at her display of power and was amazed at how powerful she was.

"I must warn you my dear but it isn't wise to hold anger towards the titans, especially the eldest of titans." Brunner didn't know yet but he was trying to guess who Larissa's godly parent was. Even though Poseidon had the power to control ice his children had no where near the ability that she just showed.

"Give me a reason… Chiron why I shouldn't hate the titans," Chiron was to say the least surprised he had been revealed so quickly. "Yes Chiron I know who you are my mom told me about you. She went to your camp for a year before leaving on her own accord when you said it wasn't for the best. Maybe the name Sarah Knifong rings a bell?" Chiron looked at Larissa surprised she was the daughter of one demi-god he thought had died long ago when she vanished.

"Anyways the reason I know your identity is of no concern to me. Do you know that I am actually a daughter of a titan? Or rather I am the daughter of Oceanus." Chiron's eyes widened in shock, even though he had seen a lot in his long life never had he ran into a demi-titan well ever in his life. Most of the titans were currently under bars while the few that weren't were in hiding.

"Larissa, may I ask are there more of you? Or are you the only one that exists so far?" Chiron asked imagining a camp like Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter that was instead populated by demi-titans.

Larissa examined her nails a little making sure they were perfect before replying. "From what I know I am probably the only one in existence. If there are others they have either stayed hidden or have died." She might sound cold hearted but she didn't really care if there were other demi-titans since the only thing that interested her was when Percy was going to be taken to the camp.

"If it isn't too much to ask I would like to ask how you survived as long as you have. Since you are the daughter of a titan your scent must be really strong and with it monsters must have come to attack you more than once."

"Chiron your questions are beginning to bore me." Larissa then pointed a finger a Chiron's legs and instantly they were covered in ice. "I am done playing games Chiron I want to know when Percy is going to be forced to go to that place you call a camp." Chiron looked at his legs and he was slightly scared at the prospect of angering her when she could freeze him this quickly. Ignoring the cold in his nether regions he looked at Larissa and saw she hadn't moved from her spot.

"Percy, will be coming to camp very soon. No matter how much his mother doesn't want him to he must go or else he will put everyone he knows in danger."

Hearing that Percy would put his family in danger angered Larissa slightly but before she could act she stopped midway and agreed that Percy's powers were growing stronger and it was only a matter of time till he started to attract monsters.

"Thank you for answering my questions Chiron." Larissa than walked away and with a snap of her fingers the ice holding Chiron in place shattered. Chiron looked at her as her hair swayed back and forth and fear was the dominant emotion in his eyes.

'_If she is that powerful now I wonder what she will become in a few years time._' Chiron thought before wheeling out and heading towards the class, looking around Chiron noticed that Percy and Mrs. Dodd's was missing.

While Larissa was walking towards one of the other exhibits she saw that Percy was being led somewhere. Looking at the direction they came from she saw that Nancy and her clothes were drenched and her friends were surrounding her placing coats on her. Mentally slapping her head at Percy's stupidity she decided to follow him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. As she followed them though she felt something coming off of Percy and Mrs. Dodd's that seemed almost sinister.

Looking around she realized they were in the Greek and Roman section, not wanting to get caught red handed she hid behind a column that just happened to be the one she pinned Percy up against earlier.

"You've been giving us problems honey," Ms. Dodd's said.

"First off I didn't do anything, Nancy started it and I just defended myself. I have no clue how she got soaked with water." Percy argued wanting to get this over with. Even though he was a happy individual most of the time he hated it when he was blamed for everything that had gone wrong.

"Did you really think you could get away with it? It was only a matter of time until we found you." She then tugged on the cuffs of the leather jacket. Slowly she was beginning her transformation into her fury form but she didn't want to reveal herself quickly because she didn't want anyone to walk in on the two of them.

"How can I get away with anything…? I can't even steal a piece of pizza from my step dads table without being caught." Thunder shook the building and Larissa looked up towards the roof with only one thought going through her head.

'_What is happening and who or rather what is Ms. Dodd's?_' Larissa looked at Percy and saw nothing different from a normal human. He may have been a son of Poseidon but that didn't matter instead there teacher was worrying her because something was not right.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson it was only a matter of time before we found you out."

"Ms. Dodd's you are starting to worry me." Percy replied as he looked behind her and saw wings starting to sprout out of her back.

"Your time is up." she hissed and her transform happened almost instantly. Her eyes were burning like the coals of a barbecue, while her fingers stretched turning into talons. The leather jacket vanished and in its place were large leathery wings. Before Percy could move Ms. Dodd's shot towards him her talons out and ready to rip him to shreds.

Percy tried to move but he was just too scared, his legs were shaking and he had no clue what was going on. '_This has got to be some bad dream. Yah that's it this is just a dream and when I close my eyes I'll wake up again._' He thought while closing his eyes. As Ms. Dodd's talons were about to connect with Percy's shoulders Larissa ran out of her cover and tackled him to the ground.

Opening his eyes Percy looked around and saw that the weird monster or demon thing was still in front of him flapping her wings as she hovered over the ground a little. Looking at who had tackled him he saw Larissa lying on the ground with some deep cuts in her back.

"Larissa!" he shouted as he ran to her make sure she was okay. Picking her up he saw that she was unconscious and that her body must have entered shock. As Percy was about to cry a burning pain ignited in his heart. Falling face first into the pavement Percy screamed a cry of pain while Ms. Dodd's grinned and charged Percy again.

Like before her talons were about to land on Percy but instead of reaching him she slammed face first into some type of barrier that had magically appeared. Looking at the boy she saw the boy vanished and in a second he reappeared and grabbed her by her throat. Struggling to breathe Alecto tried to get the boy to let her go but his grip just tightened.

What surprised her mostly was that Percy's eyes were no longer sea green instead they were black and they were filled with hatred. Also he was using strength that he shouldn't even have for a 12 year old. Gripping his hand Alecto then felt a burning pain in her gut, looking down she saw that Percy had forced a hand into her gut and it had ripped all the way through her.

"What are you?" Alecto demanded before becoming a pile of dust. Percy's arms then dropped to his sides and he fell forward slamming into the ground. Meanwhile behind a column Grover and Chiron were watching the entire thing.

"Chiron did you just see that? Percy not only showed some type of ridiculous power but he destroyed the fury with his bare hands?" Grover stuttered as he looked at his best friend who was lying on the ground next to Larissa. He didn't say it but he was scared of his friend since one second he was screaming and the next he vanished and killed the Fury Alecto.

"Grover we have no time to think about what we have just seen instead the two of them need medical treatment." Chiron then wheeled over to the two and first started with Percy. Mentally and physically he was alright the only thing was that he was currently unconscious and sleeping like a baby. His pulse though was beating faster than normal humans were capable of.

As Grover looked at Larissa he was surprised to see her back healing itself. Once her injuries were healed her clothes also fixed themselves suddenly and her eyes opened. Looking up she saw Grover and Chiron standing above her. Turning her head she saw Percy lying on the ground right next to her and saw he was unconscious. Remembering what had happened she shot up head butting Grover and looked around for the monster that had attacked Percy.

"Larissa the fury is gone Percy managed to destroy it." Chiron said slowly while Larissa calmed down a little. She tried to stand up but her legs gave out and she landed on top of Percy's body. Expecting him to wake up she saw that he was still sleeping like nothing happened. '

_What am I not heavy enough to wake you up?_' she thought as she pulled herself off of him.

Sitting down next to Percy she ruffled his hair a little as she looked up at Chiron and Grover who was rubbing his head because of the sudden hit head butt he received.

"Chiron did you say that Percy killed Alecto?" looking for confirmation he nodded and she looked down at Percy. "How did he kill her he has no weapons?"

"Honestly I don't know how he killed her but he did it with his bare hands. Once who were knocked out he screamed in pain and when Alecto was about to attack him he vanished and grabbed her by her throat. She struggled to break free from his grip but he wouldn't let go and he punched his hand into her gut and out the other end."

Hearing that Percy had killed Alecto in such a gruesome way she looked at his hands and saw no blood on them. However one thing was going through her head and it was how he had suddenly changed so quickly. Sighing deeply she looked at Chiron and knew she had to say these words no matter how much she hated them.

"Thank you for saving me and Percy even if you didn't do anything I am grateful for you healing me." Grover looked at her a little a bead of sweat was beginning to fall down his head. A part of him wanted to say he didn't do anything but at the same time he was glad that she hadn't hit him like she usually did.

"Larissa we have a favor of you. For now we need you to lie to Percy thinking that this never happened and that the day went by like normal." Chiron said while messing with the pen in his fingers. Originally he was going to toss the pen to Percy but when Percy screamed and vanished he forgot all about it.

Larissa looked like she wanted to argue but at the last second she thought against it. One reason she didn't was that she didn't have the strength to argue and second was that she had no obligation to follow the promise. Promising to talk to Percy later about what happened she looked at Grover and fell backwards.

"I promise I won't tell Percy about anything that happened today." Saying those words were a mouthful since she hated to lie to Percy. Even though they were both really close it pained her more than when she lied to others like her mom or Sally.

Meanwhile in Percy's heart the dark powers Chaos had placed inside him were beginning to manifest inside. Even though Percy was young his body currently was more than capable of controlling the powers albeit to small degree. But the gate Chaos had made for the power stopped it from spreading through his unconscious body so that when he began to use it frequently it would be easy and unlike its original host.

The Primordial Aether had also seen what had happened to Percy. Even though he still didn't understand why his father gave the boy such powers he was surprised to see them manifest that quickly. Larissa surprised him the most, she had used his powers unconsciously and healed herself despite not knowing it. Peering into the souls of both children he saw that the two powers were beginning to spread and that surprisingly both were harmonizing with one another.

**A/N: Okay everyone I hope you liked this. The purpose of this re-write was that I wanted to give a prologue and some better explanation for how Percy received the powers of darkness. Anyways depending on what you all think I am thinking of making this into a 3 different series. The first two will follow Rick Riordan's story and the third will be with Darkness making his big appearance. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Darkness and Fates

**Percy Jackson the Powers of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hi everyone isn't this getting better than my original story. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter but some of it will be like the original anyways to some questions.**

**EpicReads: The reason I am doing this re-write is that I decided that something was missing and it was a prologue per say. In the original I just did boom they got powers and their personalities changed instantly. I realized how dumb that was and I decided to do a prologue. If this story works out I plan to write a third series where Darkness breaks free and Percy must rise to face him. Honestly the idea of 'Unknown' did come from Finding Paradise but at the same time not because it has been a long time since I read that story. Don't think that this is going to be a copy though I won't have Percy do something like transform into a dragon instead he do what I had originally planned.**

**Violleet: Thank you for your opinion of this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Guest: I'm not really sure what to say but I hope you like where I am going with this. In terms of plot though the Primordial's and Darkness are going to take a backseat soon since I want the story to stay as clone to canon as I can until well I feel like changing it.**

**Chapter 2 Darkness and Fates**

Ever since that unfortunate day in the museum Percy was beginning to think he was going slightly insane. Whenever he asked about Mrs. Dodd's there pre-algebra teacher people would give him a look that was asking if he was going insane. He would always try to pull a quick one on some people to see if they were playing a joke on him but each time he kept getting that strange look.

At least Larissa still believed him but the sad part was that Grover didn't believe even believe him. When he expected his first male best friend to believe him he was left hanging, leaving only his best female friend as the only one. As time passed he returned to his daily life which mainly was sleeping in class and copying Larissa's homework.

"Percy, percy wake up." his English teacher said.

"Be quite you old sot I am trying to get some sleep." Percy yawned before placing his head on the desk. Larissa couldn't help but laugh a little at what Percy had called there teacher. Smiling she then watched as Percy got kicked out of the class and went to the principal's office.

As Percy was walking towards the principal's office he felt a familiar pain in his heart and he fell to the ground. He was struggling to breathe when suddenly his eyes closed on their own accord and he swallowed up by the deep black abyss that awaited him.

Opening his eyes Percy looked around and saw that he was standing in space. Remembering that there was no air in space his hands instantly went up to his neck while he took a deep breath of air. As time passed Percy let go of his throat and realized he was breathing still.

'Well I guess my teacher is wrong about space after all we can breathe out here. Now the question is how I got here?'

Feeling a presence standing behind him Percy turned and he came face to face with a large black dragon. He had read about dragons before but this was unreal to him, the dragon was huge.

At most Percy could guess it was the length of 5 school buses while it was almost as tall as a 5 story building. The dragon turned its giant head and looked down at the boy who stood in its presence. Moving it's nostrils to the boys head the dragon took a large sniff of him before its red eyes darkened. Raising one of his giant paws the dragon swatted at Percy who raised his arms in defense.

As the paw was about to tear Percy in half, it instead went through his body causing no damage whatsoever. Roaring in outrage the dragon extended its head to the sky before a torrent of black fire shot out of its mouth covering everything in darkness.

'So you are the one my brothers son has chosen to wield MY powers.' The dragon roared telepathically when it stopped firing into the sky. Walking around the boy the dragon examined him to see if there was anything special about the boy that Chaos would grant him… HIS powers. Seeing nothing the dragon just glared at the boy who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't know what you are talking about dragon but I am wondering who or rather what are you." Percy asked. In his books dragons never looked like this but not only that the dragon was radiating death and it wasn't something he wanted to be at the end of.

'Well isn't this strange the boy that has my old powers knows nothing about me the great Darkness.' the Dragon roared while Percy slowly stepped back away from the dragon. Looking at his chances there was probably no chance he could fight it but if he ran he might be able to make it somewhere, but first he needed to keep the thing talking.

"Wait are you 'the great' or are—I" Darkness roared and snapped at the boy with its large teeth. Like his paw the teeth went right through Percy. Snapping a few times Darkness pulled back and curled up into a ball annoyed by the arrogance of whatever the boy was.

My name is Darkness and you will do well to remember it. he said but suddenly a white light appeared and shot towards Percy before it stopped in front of him. The light faded and it revealed a man standing in gold armor from head to toe. With a wave of the man's hand Darkness vanished but not before he promised that he would return one day to retake what was his.

"I am sorry I hadn't appeared quicker. I didn't think that he would start appearing before you so quickly." The man said as he turned around to face Percy. His facial features were hard to make out but Percy saw dark purple eyes and long flowing silver hair coming out of his helmet.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no concern young champion of Chaos. It isn't yet your time to face him or meet me for that matter. First you must walk your own path and when you have finished your journey we will meet again. Until then your memories will be wiped of this time." Before he could react the man placed a hand on Percy's head and he felt his eyes closing.

Waking up Percy found himself sitting in a bed of his and Grover's room. Looking around he felt a major headache and then he noticed that Larissa was standing in the doorway her hands on her hips and an angry expression plastered on her face.

"Well sleepy head you finally woke up," she then walked over to him and shoved him back into his bead. "Mind telling me what happened to you earlier today?" It wasn't a question instead it was more of a demand than anything.

"Larissa, I don't remember or know what you are talking about. The last thing I remember was when I was walking into the hallway my chest started to burn and I was struggling to breath and after that nothing." Once she heard that her eyes were filled with worry for a second before hiding it behind her usual emotionless and or angry expression. Currently it was her worried expression that was shown.

"Well at least you are alright that is all that matters." She said when Percy looked at her with that damned look. When he gave her that look it reminded her of a baby seal and when she saw it she just felt the urge to help him.

After discussing what had happened after he left the classroom, Percy was ashamed to know that apparently he screamed at the top of his lungs. People came out to see what the problem was but suddenly his yelling stopped and he fell over unconscious. Once he heard this he was then nicknamed '_Crybaby Jackson_' by Larissa herself. Not being the best at giving people nicknames he gave her the best he could think '_Ice Queen._'

Ironically both of their nicknames represented both of them in one way or another. Crybaby was because sometimes Percy was a softy and would cry over some of the weirdest things. While Ice Queen represented both her personality and her powers as a daughter of Oceanus.

Currently though both young children were heading towards Mr. Brunner's Office since Percy wanted to say sorry that he couldn't attend his class earlier today because of his breakdown. Another reason he went down here was that he wanted to say sorry about the big F he was most likely going to receive tomorrow on the test. As Percy's hand was a few inches from the door handle it stopped abruptly when he heard voices coming from inside.

"A kindly one was in this school! Now that they know it is only a matter of time till they know." Percy recognized the voice as Grover's almost instantly while the other was obviously Mr. Brunner.

"We can't rush him it will only make matters worse. Besides that display of power he showed in the museum is… mysterious. It felt ancient but at the same time sinister, it reminds me of my father."

"He may not have time anymore. Besides the summer solstice dead-line—"

"It will have to be resolved without him, besides that power he has could activate any time and if it did," Chiron looked at his door before sighing. "He would instantly want to destroy him and if that happened the war will continue. We should just let him live in ignorance and hopefully that power will vanish."

"Sir he fought with, no he defeated her! One second he was crying and the next he was a monster if we don't act soon he may go into frenzy/monster mode again."

"And if we rush him he will enter that side again. Besides the mist that is over the students and staff will be enough to convince him otherwise." Chiron insisted.

"Sir, I… I can't fail in my duties again. I already failed twice I can't lose this last chance, you know what that would mean don't you." Grover's voice was choked with emotions since he wanted to achieve his dream but at the rate things were spiraling out of control he would never reach it.

"You haven't failed Grover; I should have seen her for what she was. At least the girl protected him at the last second and then he destroyed her himself," Chiron said kindly. "Now the only thing we have to do is figure it how to keep the boy alive until next fall—" Percy then dropped his notebook on the ground with a thud that echoed through the hallway.

The voices of Grover and Chiron stopped and with only a few seconds to act Larissa grabbed both the notebook and Percy before running into the nearest door that was unlocked. The door also happened to lead into a broom closet and so both kids were cramped in the room holding onto one another. Trying to whisper something Larissa placed a hand on Percy's mouth and placed a finger on her mouth.

As the two of them waited in silence the sound of something was sounding in the hallways with a _clop-clop-clop_, like muffled wood blocks. A sound of an animal snuffing was then heard right outside the door while a large dark shape passed in front of the window, and a drop of sweat fell from Percy's forehead and onto Larissa's arm.

"What's out there?" the worried voice of Grover said that was stuttering.

"Nothing, m nerves haven't been right ever since the solstice." Chiron spoke somewhere farther down the hallway. Larissa looked at Percy and saw he was giving her his baby seal look before she felt his tongue touch her hand and she almost yelped had it not been for Percy placing a hand on her mouth as well and grinning.

'_You did that on purpose didn't you_?' Larissa thought while she glared at him and he was just grinning making her assume she was right.

"Mine neither, but I could have sworn…" Grover said before getting silenced.

"Go back to the dorm; you have a long day of exams ahead of you tomorrow." Chiron said.

"Don't remind me this is like fifth one." The lights then went off in Chiron's office signaling that both were heading to their individual rooms. Waiting for the steps to get farther and farther away Percy finally removed his hand from Larissa's mouth and gave her a toothy grin. Making sure the sounds of footsteps were gone Larissa opened the door and slammed Percy against one of the walls.

"You gave me that baby seal look on purpose didn't you?" she asked even though it was more of a demand than anything. No matter what it was with her Percy always knew when she asked for something it was more of a demand than anything else.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Larissa." Percy said then he felt Larissa's head move to his ear and she whispered.

"I am going to get you back for that Percy." She then pulled away and shoved his notebook back into his hands. As Percy left to go to his dorm Larissa thought of a good way to get him back for that incident and right when he was walking into his dorm room she shot inside as well shocking both of the boys inside.

"Larissa, what are you doing in here this is the boys dorm." Grover said but it wasn't loud enough that anyone nearby could hear them. Percy meanwhile was looking at her with a look of shock on his face since he found out what she was doing.

"Percy told me he was having nightmares earlier and that he was hoping that I could sleep next to him." Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple, before turning to Percy who was sweating. He was already cornered and there was no chance of getting away.

"Grover don't listen to her it's not what you think." Percy cried as he shook his hands wildly for Grover to understand. Grover turned around on his desk and looked out the window wondering how the situation could have turned out like this.

"Don't worry Percy you don't need to lie to me. I understand when you're having nightmares and all and you need someone close by to watch over you. However I can't allow the two of you to sleep in the same bed." Grover then pointed to the spare bed in the room. "Larissa will sleep in the spare and that is final." He didn't see it but both of them were blushing and looking away from one another.

Sitting down in the spare bed Larissa looked at Percy and grinned before she took her shoes off and went to sleep. Percy looked at her sleeping form and the one thing going through his head was of how evil she was. Sighing he removed his shoes as well and went to sleep shortly after while Grover watched over both of them. For a second Grover could see a string connecting his two friends together but he shook his head and figured it was just a figment of his imagination.

Meanwhile the one thought going through Larissa's mind was worry. Worry for Sally losing her son, and most of all worry for Percy and what Grover and Chiron said. Did Percy have a power she knew nothing about and if it's true then was that how he destroyed the fury? With that she entered the first peaceful sleep she's had in a long time.

o-O-o-O-o

Opening her eyes Larissa found herself standing in the sky of Manhattan. Looking down towards the street she saw a large battle breaking out between humans and monsters. The humans were fighting the best they could but slowly they were being pushed back towards the empire state building. However one thing caught her eye in the distance.

A flash of light lit up the dark sky and two people were fighting in the sky. Both of them were wearing hoods but from what she could make out they were an equal match. While one was using the power of light the other was using something black and sinister that looked to have the desire to devour everything and anything.

Trying to move closer her dream changed and she found herself standing in a crater. The person that had the white hood was standing over the crater looking at the one in it. From what she could tell the one with a black hood had been beaten and badly. Suddenly it was beginning to rain and slowly the crater started to fill with water while the body vanished underneath.

Before she could look at the white hood the dream then shifted and Larissa found herself standing in a giant throne room. Unsure of where she was she saw that the white hood was now fighting someone with a gray hood but this new person had a scythe in hand.

Both were fighting desperately but neither could land any serious blows on the other. Every time the white hood landed a strike on the person's body the blade would bounce off. The grey hood couldn't get anywhere because a person with a blue hood was backing her up and blocking most of the slashes that would have been fatal.

Larissa was to say the least amazed by the display of skills being shown in the battle. Every time a blade slammed against the scythe sparks would fly and the air would become harder to breathe. However the scythe wielder finally found an opening and as the sword was thrown out of the persons hand the scythe came down ready to split the person in half.

Right as the scythe was about to connect with the person's head a gust of wind shot into the room and suddenly someone else was in the room that looked familiar. The man with a black hood was standing there with two swords and he had blocked the slash. The hood then fell of his face and it revealed none other than her friend _Percy Jackson_.

o-O-o-O-o

Shooting awake Larissa found herself in her Latin classroom. Looking up she saw that Percy was standing over her wondering if she was alright. Getting up she looked down at her table and remembered that she had finished her three-hour exam early and had fallen asleep. Yawning Larissa looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go pack before getting on the bus to go home.

Grabbing her things she shot out of the classroom to her dorm room thinking about the dream she just had. Apparently Percy was going to be someone powerful in the future but the question going through her head was where he had learned such abilities. Currently she know he is a son of Poseidon but if what that dream showed was true then he also had the ability to control _Darkness_.

Forgetting that she had abandoned Percy in her hurry she continued running to her room as she thought about a story that her mother had told her long ago. Meanwhile Percy was in the classroom still being held back by Chiron who wanted to discuss something with him of the upmost importance.

"Percy I am sorry for your expulsion but don't be discouraged. I think that maybe it's for the best." Hearing that Percy was pained that his most favorite teacher would think that it was best he was expelled, meanwhile something inside him was getting angry.

"Okay sir." He mumbled but he wasn't really listening, instead he focusing on why he was getting angry suddenly for no reason. '_Mr. Brunner is just saying what he believes in why am I getting angry over something like that?_'

"Percy my boy, please don't think that I am pushing you away. This just isn't the right place for you anymore; it was only a matter of time." Chiron looked at Percy and even though the boy couldn't see it something dark was beginning to radiate off of his body. Suddenly his eyes went wide with shock behind Percy a ghastly image of a huge black dragon was standing behind him before it suddenly vanished.

"Right—" was all Percy could say before he felt something beginning to burn in his back this time unlike his gut. As he was about to fall forward Percy placed a leg out and caught himself while Chiron looked at him with worry. It was obvious something was happening to the boy but he didn't know what it was or what to do and the image of the dragon he saw was beginning to worry him.

"Percy, start thinking things. What I am trying to say… is that you're not normal, Percy. That is nothing to be—"

Before Chiron could say anymore Percy ran out of the classroom as the burning was beginning to increase but this time it was being directed towards his right hand. Running into the hallway Percy slumped against a wall while he watched as something was starting to form in his hand. Once the pain stopped Percy looked at his hand and saw a black diamond on his palm. Looking at his other hand was another diamond.

As if it was instinct Percy felt both his arms shot out and suddenly a sword appeared in his right hand. Looking at it Percy saw that the blade was maybe 4 feet long but it had silver lining the side. While the guard was magnificent since it reminded him of a V that was going down to him. On both sides of the handle say a ruby and a sapphire that were in the shape of a flower. The end of the handle was an emerald that was in the shape of a tear drop.

'_What is happening to me? Am I some kind of freak?_' that was the last thought going through his mind as he blanked out. Before someone came and found him though the sword vanished and the only thing people found was Percy lying down slumped in the hallway.

o-O-o-O-o

As the last day of term came around Percy started to become distant from all his friends which saddened them greatly. However currently he was in his dorm room grabbing his suitcase, making sure that he had everything including his bus ticket Percy walked out. Turning around one last time he looked at the place he had come to call home before closing the door and leaving.

Once Percy was about to get onto the bus he saw that Grover was shouting after him. Turning around Percy placed his free hand in his pockets so that Grover wouldn't see the diamond that had been engraved into his hand.

"Hey, Grover what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I got a ticket on this bus as well and since you are also on this bus I figured we could hand out for a little while longer." Percy smiled hearing that he wouldn't be alone on the bus for once. Before he stepped on the bus he looked for any sign of Larissa but was saddened to see none. Sighing he walked onto the bus not noticing that Larissa was calling after him.

Right when she was about to reach him the bus doors closed and the bus left leaving her there with dozens of boys. Sighing she turned around and headed towards the car that her mom had come to pick her up with. Placing her bags in the back she got in and the car headed towards her home that happened to be right next to the Dare's family house.

While Percy was sitting back with both hands in his pockets he looked at Grover and saw that he kept glancing down the aisle watching the passengers to see if they might transform. It then occurred to him that no one on the bus could tease him about what he was about to say he decided he would fish for some answers.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" he asked suddenly while Grover shot up from his seat but no one was noticing. Instead they were either on the phone talking to someone or reading the newspaper.

"What… what do you mean?" sighing Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Chiron the night before the exam without revealing anything about Larissa. As long as the teachers don't know she was out after curfew she wouldn't be expelled and she would finally go somewhere without him.

"Percy how much did you hear and who did you tell." Grover asked while he began to pale considerably.

"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline by the way?

"Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers."

"Grover—" Percy said before getting cut off.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodd's, and…"

"Grover, you're a bad liar." Percy said while putting on a nice smile.

His ears turned pink before reaching into his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Can you just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." Percy looked at the card and saw the word in fancy script.

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

Percy couldn't understand what that meant so he asked "What's Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped."That's my umm… summer address."

"Okay so like, if I want to come over and visit your mansion." Grover nodded before replying. "Or… or if you need me."

"Why I need you to protect me when you can barely walk? Besides last I checked I've been the one protecting you." Percy said while he recalled all the times he stood up for Grover while he got picked on by the other students because he was crippled.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy the truth is, I–I kind of have to protect you."

"Grover what exactly are you protecting me from?" Before Grover could respond there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell similar to rotten eggs. Both of them heard the driver curse before the bus limped over to the side of the road.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off, so Grover, and Percy filed outside with everyone else. They were on a stretch of country road—no one would notice if you didn't break down here. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars that disgusted Grover a little who began running around and tossing the garbage away into a garbage bag he had brought.

On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand. From first glance the food looked really good however as Percy looked around he noticed there were no customers. Instead all he could see was three old hags sitting in rocking chairs knitting socks.

These weren't just any socks though they were the size of sweaters however the more he watched them finish it the more Percy realized that an ancient power was coming from them. Even though all three of them looked ancient Percy noticed they were all looking at him.

"Grover hey man—"Percy aid while Grover walked over to him and looked at what he was looking at before paling.

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?" Grover asked while he covered his face with his hands. Before Percy could respond he felt the urge to turn around and he saw the three old women were no longer in there rocking chairs instead they were standing in front of him. Turning around to look at Grover he saw he wasn't moving. Waving his hand in front of Grover one thing began to go through his mind and it was time freeze.

Turning around to face the fates Percy felt a hand grip his throat and lift him into the air. Struggling to move Percy looked down into the person's face and saw nothing but cold eyes that were determined to kill him. As the grip tightened on his neck Percy coughed before something familiar roared.

Looking into the sky a black dragon landed and the women dropped Percy by his neck before turning to face the dragon. The other two took up there sides and together the three of them drew scissors and got ready to fight the thing while Percy tried to crawl away.

"You have no business in this dimension Darkness go back to your prison that Aether sealed you into." One of the women demanded while the others began to slowly step sideways but the dragon just roared and gritted its teeth.

Slowly Percy began to crawl when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Looking at his leg he saw a giant pair of scissors holding him down. Percy wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Worry was plastered on his face but he was at least grateful the dragon came and saved him at the last second before suddenly his eyes closed and he fainted.

'_Do you honestly think I am going to let you murder the one who wields my original powers? You fates are truly foolish because as long as I exist he will never be killed until it is his time to die my own hands._' Darkness roared while it started to rake its giant talons into the ground.

"In the name of the Primordial Goddess Nyx we are ordering you to leave." The taller woman said but the dragon just laughed but it was more of a roar than anything else.

'_Your mother has no power over me, besides you know the story better than anyone in this time. None of the primordials were powerful enough to stop me and it required their father's sacrifice to finally defeat me and my armies._'

"And legend goes that you were separated from your powers. Your physical body was sealed into a planet while your powers were sealed into a gem. That gem is now in that boy and we refuse to let you get your powers back."

Before the dragon could say anything a giant summoning circle appeared in the sky and a beam of light shot down. Standing in the light was none other than the Primordial Aether who had come to stop this petty fighting. Looking for the cause his eyes landed on Percy again who was now unconscious from the blood lose.

Teleporting to the boys said Aether placed a hand on the boy's legs and the scissors were removed before the wound was healed. Placing a hand on the child's head the boy then vanished returning to the normal world with no memories of what happened before turning around and glaring at his sisters children. Darkness then opened its wings and he flew into the sky leaving the Fates and Aether behind.

"Aether, why did you protect that child? If we had killed him the dragon Darkness would never have regained his powers."

"You are fools; the boy was given those powers by my father before he went to sleep."

"Why didn't Chaos just destroy the gem if he had done that then Darkness would never regain his powers. Besides that boy is destined to walk a path of destruction." But before the Fates could continue they fell to their knees because of the pressure that Aether was using to keep them down.

"All three of you will shut up this instant. The reason the boy has that dragon's power is because one day he shall break out of his prison. And when he does that boy is going to stand against him because he will have a new power." With that Aether released the pressure he was dropping on the Fates before leaving. He gave one warning though and it was if they interfere with the boy's life he would destroy them himself and that Nyx would never be able to hide them from his rage.

o-O-o-O-o

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are aren't they?" Grover asked while he covered his face with his hands. Percy looked at the old women and saw that they were looking down at the socks they were knitting.

"No they aren't looking why?" Percy asked but he had a weird sense of déjà vu like this had already happened before. Turning to look at the women he felt that something was different about them but before he could think about it he felt Grover's hand touch his shoulder.

"Percy let's get on the bus I don't think it's safe out here." He said while he eyes the three women. The women glared at Grover before returning to their original business at hand.

"What it's like a thousand degrees in there." Percy wined while Grover continued to push him towards the bus. As soon as Grover and Percy got on the bus the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered before the engine came to life causing everyone but myself to cheer. The bus driver then gave a small grin before ordering everyone to get back on board. Percy looked like he had a flue while Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering which made me call him something in only a slight whisper.

"Grover?"

"Yeah."

"What aren't you telling me?" Grover didn't respond instead he just looked out the window and examined the flowers that were outside. Mentally he was picking the flowers that were going to be placed on Percy's grave once the day came. Suddenly though Grover fainted because outside he could have sworn he saw a black dragon walking towards them it's filled with blood lust.


	3. Legends

**Percy Jackson the Powers of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hi everyone I just finished this yesterday but I couldn't post it because of problems I had. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope I am getting better as time goes on. What you are about to read is well let's just say the title Legends has something to do with the story. I came up with it at the last second but anyways enough of that. Thank you everyone that has favorite and followed this story and I hope to get better in the future. Now for the people who have reviewed.**

**EpicReads: I am sorry for the grammar and other errors you may have noticed. This isn't an excuse but I am still a beginner at this and I may not be the best when it comes to this. I hope that one day with the experience I am getting now I will become an author in the future but that is for another time. Now in terms of your question I am not sure if I will have Percy change physically like into another creature but who knows maybe I will have him become a dragon or something. Also the part with the fates trying to kill Percy was a last second thing and I am glad that you liked it I only wish that I had detailed it more but I am just a lazy kind of guy but when it comes to this I am not as lazy.**

**Guest Tt: Thank you I am doing my best to get better and I hope you enjoy this one. I guess you can it is a filler but at the same time not. The beginning part though is kind of taking place at the same time before Percy is nearly killed by the fates.**

**Now everyone I have a question to ask and I would like to hear your input. I am thinking that the "Spirit" of Darkness should play a role in the series but not a major one. Maybe like when Percy is having a hard time the spirit will take control and battle whoever Percy is losing to. Anyways that's all and I hope you enjoy wait did I already say that?**

**Chapter 3 Legends**

"Mother what do you know about Darkness?" Larissa asked as she got into the car. Making sure the seat belt was secure the car took off down the road towards their home. As they were driving though the two women sat in utter silence. Her mother was worried that she was asking about that ancient being that only a few people in the world know about.

"Do you mean the Darkness from Legend?" she asked while Larissa nodded. However a part of Larissa wasn't listening to her mother instead she was wondering what her friend really was.

"No reason really, it's just that I had a dream about Percy. From what we both know he is a child of Poseidon but in my dream he wasn't using water. Instead when he extended his arm out a wave of pure darkness shot out o—" the car stopped suddenly and pulled off to the side of the street. Suddenly Larissa's mother grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her wildly.

"Larissa did I just hear what I think you said. Did you just say Percy was using the powers of Darkness in your dream?" she demanded while Larissa looked at her mother slightly shocked. Never had her mother grabbed onto her forcefully nor has she ever been shaken like this. Nodding Larissa watched as her mother took her hands back and had her head lowered.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Your friend Percy is a monster my dear. If he has the powers of darkness inside of him he shall become a demon and destroy everything in his path."

"No your wrong Percy is no monster," Larissa cried. "If he was a monster he would have attacked me a dozen times over. Besides he doesn't have it in him to destroy. He is just a goofball that is also lazy but at the same time caring, he would never do the things you say he will do."

"Larissa, according to Legend the very first Primordial Chaos split Darkness in half. The body was sealed into a planet that was then thrown out of our galaxy, while the powers were sealed into the body of a human. Every human that had power would then go on to become monsters in there own right."

"Mom your wrong Percy will never become a monster like those before him." Larissa shouted at her mother who was looking at her with sadness in her eyes.

"You need to understand Larissa, every human that has been given that power cause destruction on a planetary scale. The Fall of Troy, World War 2 you name it each and everyone has caused those wars for one reason or another."

"No… no your wrong all of those were wrong. World War 2 was because of Hitler who was a son of Hades while the Fall of Troy was because of the Trojan horse the Greeks sent."

"And do you know who came up with those ideas," the mother said. "All of them were because of a person that controlled the powers of Darkness." As that thought began to run through Larissa's head a part of her was beginning to believe her mother somewhat. What if Percy really was going to be some monster and cause destruction on a planetary scale?

"What are you going to do?"

"Now that I know Percy is a monster I have no choice but to kill him before it become—l" before the mom could say anymore a sword was placed at her neck. Looking at her daughter she saw that her eyes were filled with anger and that if she said anything she wouldn't thing about running the blade through her neck.

"Larissa what are y—" the tip of Larissa's blade was pressed lightly into her mother's neck silencing her. No matter what angle she looked at there was no way to get out of the current predicament that she now found herself in? Raising her hands slowly in surrender the blade lowered slightly until it was now aimed at her Adam's apple.

"Mother you may have raised me into who I am now but if you ever say that you are going to kill Percy I wont hesitate to kill you myself." Her voice was truly honest and her mom was beginning to sweat slightly since she knew how powerful her daughter was and when she was angry she was near unstoppable. Unless Percy happened to be visiting then somehow her anger would vanish almost instantly.

Slowly the blade was pulled back and with a tap on the handle the sword changed until it was a flower hairpin that Percy had gotten her for her 11th birthday. Placing it back into her hair she turned to face her mother and glared at her awaiting her answer. Even though she was grateful for everything her mother had done for her she wouldn't allow her to kill her best friend.

"Larissa are you going to choose him over the world?" her mother asked and she just looked out the front window while one hand grabbed her hairclip and she examined it remembering the day he got it for her.

o-O-o-O-o

"_Larissa happy birthday." Percy called while running up to her. Extending his hands out was a small little box in his hands wrapped in green wrapping paper. A red ribbon was sitting on top. Turning around Larissa couldn't help but smile at her best friend. Despite getting her a gift it was poorly wrapped and she could see a part of the box that sitting inside._

"_Percy I told you already you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday. Just hanging out with you would have been good enough." She said grinning while Percy had to regain his breath. Before she could say anything more Percy shoved the gift into her face._

"_I know but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't get you a gift." Sighing she took the gift from him and looked at him who was waiting patiently for her to open the box. Pulling the top of the ribbon loosened it and it fell to the ground. Then she slowly peeled away the wrapping paper revealing a small little lavender box._

_Holding it in her hands she examined it and one thing was going through her head and it was jewelry, looking at Percy one last time she took the top off and inside sat the most beautiful hairpin. It wasn't just any hairpin it was a Bloom of Romance hairpin form __Glitzy Secrets. Taking it out of the box and looking at it closely she saw it was the real thing. The adornment Width: 6.5cm x Length: 4.5cm, the hairpin length was 9cm._

_Unsure of what to say she just placed a hand on her mouth while she looked at Percy. He was rubbing the back of his head while he looked at the ground. Suddenly he felt her hug him and he instantly knew that she was grateful._

_Wiping some tears out of her eyes she couldn't help but ask. "Percy how did you get this for me? Why did you get this for me?"_

"_Larissa remember that summer when I was busy well I was doing some odd jobs and secretly saving up money so that I could get you that gift." He replied before taking the pin out of her hand. Realizing what he was doing she couldn't help but look at him wide eyed as he moved a strand of her long black hair behind her left ear before placing it on and holding that hair in place. Stepping back he looked at her and was happy to see that it fit her perfectly._

"_It looks good on you."_

o-O-o-O-o

After that day she kept the hairpin in her hair most of the time. However she did change it a little over the last summer and thanks to her mother the hairpin could become her sword. Looking at the hairpin currently she felt butterflies in her stomach since it was proof that he cared for her a lot since he was willing to get her something she could have gotten herself. Placing it back into her hair she turned to her mother.

"If I had to choose either the world or Percy I would choose him anytime. I don't care what you say he cares for me and I care for him just as much. No matter what happens Percy will never become a monster and I will stand beside him to make sure it never happens."

Hearing her daughter's declaration she couldn't help but smile at her daughter, since it reminded her in her youth. When she first met Oceanus her friends told her to stay away from him but no matter how much they wanted her to she could never leave his side. Then she was given her daughter who was almost an exact replication of her.

"Larissa you better keep that promise. When the time comes you will have to face him." She then started the car and they drove down the street heading towards Sally's house. Larissa meanwhile looked out the window and she could have sworn she saw Percy standing on the road facing three people in black cloaks while a dragon flew above them. Shaking her head she looked out the window again and saw nothing, however suddenly she felt a strange urge to close her eyes and before she could stop herself she fell asleep.

"Larissa the only way to stop the Darkness is for someone to care for that person greatly that is neither family nor friend. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into since Percy will walk a path that no one else is willing to." She said in a whisper while her daughter slept peacefully. Looking at her neck she saw a trickle of blood coming down, placing a hand on her neck she muttered a few words in ancient Greek and the cut was gone while the blood vanished.

o-O-o-O-o

Despite being asked to wait by his best friend he couldn't anymore and he just wanted to be re-united with his mom again. Even though he did feel bad about abandoning Grover his urge to eat his mother's homemade cooking was worthy leaving him behind. Hailing a cab he placed his suitcase in the back before getting in the seat.

"Where you going young man?"

"East One-hundred-and-forth." The taxi then drove down the street while he waited in silence. While they were waiting though Percy looked at his hands and he wished that the black diamonds were gone but there was no such luck.

"What's happening to me?" but it was a murmur so that the driver wouldn't be able to hear him. Honestly he didn't want to tell anyone but something inside him was telling him to tell both his mom and Larissa since they would probably be able to understand. After waiting for half an hour the taxi finally arrived at its destination.

Grabbing his stuff and paying for the ride he got out and found several suitcases sitting on the doorsteps. Looking too his left he saw his mother Sally driving out of the garage with Uncle Gabe's Camaro. Wondering what to do Percy just dropped his suitcase before taking a seat next to the other suitcases, deciding to open one Percy found that one was filled with some of his clothes.

"Percy sweetheart your already home." Sally called as she opened the door to the Camaro and ran to her son with her arms open. Grabbing him into a hug Sally felt the urge to cry suddenly since she had heard that he had been expelled and that he might be sad since from the letters she received. From what she remembered he enjoyed his time in Yancy despite all the bullies he had to deal with.

Pulling back she grabbed Percy's face in her hands and looked at him making sure nothing was wrong. Once the check was completed she pulled him into another hug before kissing his forehead.

"Mom stop your embarrassing me." Percy whined while some of the neighborhood boys were watching and laughing at him.

"Percy Jackson I'm your mother so don't you dare start talking back to me young man!" Sally replied while Percy stood there with an annoyed expression. The boys behind him were laughing like hyenas and it was starting to get on his nerves. Squeezing his hands together the boys sudden went deathly pale, behind Percy was the shadow of a giant black dragon that was barring its teeth towards. Before Percy's could turn around and tell them off they ran for into the house scared out of their wits.

"Mom where are you going with Gabe's Camaro?" he asked while he placed his hands into his pockets ignoring the stinging pain that was in his hands.

"Percy it's not where I'm going it's where we're going." It took a second for the words to process through his head but he then understood. Instead of staying with Gabe for the beginning of summer he would instead be going with his mom somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"Once your friend Larissa gets here we will we going to our favorite place. You know the shack that we always go to every summer and the place where your father and I met." Percy blushed instantly because he started to think about when his mom and father met at his favorite place, however secretly behind him Larissa and her mom pulled up in their car.

"Wait mom did you just say that Larissa was coming with us?" feeling a tap on his shoulder he tensed slightly before turning around slowly. Facing him was none other than Larissa Knifong and she was wearing the hairpin that he had gotten her for her 11th birthday. On her face was nothing but a sweet smile while her mother Sarah was standing behind her glaring at him before turning to Sally.

"Sally I must thank you for doing this. I know it is your favorite place and I know this must be hard for you to take someone else there."

"No Sarah it is no problem at all. Honestly I was hoping she would be able to come with us this time since Percy is getting bored and having a friend to talk to might do some good."

Percy and Larissa were looking at one another and he was beginning to sweat a little. The smile on her face meant trouble and now he was trying to figure out what she was angry at. Suddenly her left arm shot out like a snake striking and it grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and she pulled him with strength that he didn't expect her to have. Once they were nose to nose she then placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Percy I know you heard me calling you before you got on that bus, but we will talk later about it later." It was a whisper so that their mothers couldn't hear her threat. While she whispered that threat into his ear he was looking at Sarah and he could have sworn that she was giving him the evil eye but it was hard to tell since she was busy talking to his mother who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Larissa why don't you get it the car you'll find everything you'll need in the trunk." Nodding Larissa grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him into the back of the Camaro. As she pushed him in her mother shouted, "Don't forget what I told you sweetheart." She stopped to look at her mother one last time before getting in and moving next to Percy so that she could she how much it could take to embarrass him. He tried to move as far away as possible but he was then pinned to the door while his eyes drifted until they landed on her hairpin. Feeling a sudden urge to touch her hair he placed his fingers into her nice black hair and was surprised by how soft her hair was.

"Like my hair Percy?" she asked while Percy realized what he was doing and he instantly pulled his hand back and held it in his other hand. Looking down at his hand he could almost imagine his hand going through her long black hair again while looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes. Looking at her again he was happy that the hairpin still matched her hair perfectly but he shook his head from that thought because he remembered that he was going to find a way to get away from her. It may have been the best thing at the time but he would be proven wrong.

Outside of the car Sally and Sarah were looking at the display of affection their children were showing one another. Neither of them was against the two of them being together but the women were worried what there godly parents would think about it. Since they knew them best it was not going to best of times once they found out, however Sally's eyes were looking at the hairclip in Larissa's hair.

"Sarah where did your daughter get such a beautiful hairclip? Only now have I noticed that how come I haven't seen it in any pictures it would fit best for her."

"That hairclip was something young Percy got her for her 11th birthday. Apparently while he was working over the summer he saved up enough money so that she could buy it for her." Sally looked at Percy and saw that his hands were moving her through her long black hair. Realization then dawned on her remembering those extra jobs Percy took now she realized why he was doing it.

"Sally before you go I must tell you something."

"What is it?" but her eyes were still on her son and his obvious signs of affection he was showing Larissa. Despite being together for well forever he has shown more feelings towards her than he did to his own mother. Sometime she envied Larissa because she could make her son show more emotions than she could despite the fact that she raised him.

"Sally remember the legend about the 'Great Darkness' one of the very first Originals." Trying to figure out where her friend was going with this she realized her eyes were turning to face her son without her knowing it.

"Indeed Sally your son is the host of his ancient powers."

"No you must be lying he can't be he just can't." Sally broke down as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Sally I don't for sure but Larissa said that she had a dream about Percy, and instead of using the normal powers of a child of Poseidon. He was apparently using some type of attack that darkened the skies and the only powers that could do that is darkness."

"If it was just a dream then couldn't it be changed?"

"I don't know but my daughter refuses to let him become a monster. Instead she will stand against anyone and anything she even held a sword to my neck when I believed that he would have to die." Hearing that her best friend wanted to kill her son was horrifying but at the same time she secretly agreed. Looking at Percy she began to realize that maybe it was best that he died because she had to do what was best for the world.

"I'm not telling you to kill your son but if it comes down to it you know what you have to do. I only hope that it never comes because Larissa has stated that she will kill anyone that threatens him." Sarah said farewell and got into her car and drove off to a photo shoot that she was needed at. Looking at the car leave Sally wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned around to get the bags that were supposed to sit on the porch. Noticing that they were gone she realized that the kids had taken them and put them in the back for her, putting a grin on her face she got into the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Okay kids ready to go?" Sally then adjusted the mirror so that it was facing her son who was looking out of the window and had a obvious blush on his face. She was about to pull out but Larissa got out suddenly and got into the passenger seat. Feeling her hand to start to get cold Sally looked at her hand and saw a thin line of ice start to go up her hand until it stopped and reached her ear.

"I know what my mother told you and I will tell you the same thing I told her. If you even think about the thought of killing and or injuring Percy I will dispose of you myself." Looking at her Sally saw that her lips weren't moving at all and that it was being said through the ice.

"Mom are we going to go or are we just going to sit here?" Percy asked suddenly while Larissa moved the seat back so that she could get a better view of Percy. Laying back she placed a hand on his arm and he instantly pulled his arm back. Smiling she knew how to mess with Percy in the most embarrassing way before stretching her arms out and looking at Sally who was beginning to sweat slightly.

After a few seconds of waiting Sally pulled out of the drive way and they headed to the shack. As she was driving though she couldn't help but think of the warning that Larissa gave her.

"If what she said is true then does that mean she loves my son? No wait they are too young to love does she have a major crush on him?" it was a murmur but the ice on her ear transferred everything to her mentally who only nodded at the last question. It wasn't love but at the same time it was a crush but at the same time it wasn't instead it was somewhere between.

o-O-o-O-o

Once they arrived at the shack Larissa was to say the least surprised by how simple the shack was but at the same time envious. Ever since Percy was young he had been going here and having a time of his life because of everything around him. He was interested by the most simple of things and it made her wonder what it would have been like had she grown up in a household similar to his own.

"Larissa I haven't told anyone this but sometimes when I'm by the water I sometimes see girls in the water wave at me. Also when crabs come onto the beach they always ask me of interesting stories on the land since they are usually in the water and don't want to become food for humans."

Hearing that Percy was sharing something like this with her was sweet but at the same time dumb. Since he was obviously a child of Poseidon the various sea creatures saw him as the prince of the sea. Even though she was a daughter of Oceanus she wasn't given nearly as much respect instead it only happened when she was near fresh water and there creatures.

"Percy those are some interesting stories, how about next time a crab comes by you can introduce me to him one day." She joked but Percy was currently crouched next to waves and a medium sized crab was climbing onto his hands.

"Hi there little buddy how are you it's been a long time since we last saw one another?" he asked while Larissa's eyes went wide eyed. She honestly didn't think a crab would have show up so soon. Looking at the crab she saw that it was about the same size as both of Percy's hands but it was careful not to pinch his human friend's hands. The crabs mouth started to foam and it began to discuss with Percy who seemed to be able to understand him like it was no problem.

"_My Prince you have finally returned everyone here has gotten lonely as the year passed by."_ The crab said with a masculine voice that Larissa was currently having problems trying to understand.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Prince it just doesn't work? Besides were friends aren't we?" he asked while the crab placed one of his claws on Percy arm before raising it and slamming it down on his arm. Feeling the sudden pain Percy dropped him and the craw scuttled back to the sea and a wave took the crab and pulled him under.

Turning around to the sound of laughing he saw that it was none other than Larissa who was chuckling. For a second Percy almost lost himself in the sound of her laughing but he placed his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"This isn't funny L—a" he was then silenced by a finger on his mouth.

"Percy please you the nickname you gave me?" she asked sweetly and Percy just licked her finger and suddenly she pulled her finger back and wiped it on her shirt. Looking at her finger before looking at Percy she saw him do a mock bow.

"I am sorry my Ice Queen for licking your finger but you should have expected It." she gritted her teeth and jumped towards him causing the both of them to fall back into the sand. At first nothing happened but soon the sound of laughter echoed. Hearing the sound of the two laughing Sally walked over to see what had happened and saw the two kids laying in the sand together looking at the sky.

Looking at the sea she saw that it was nice meaning that Poseidon must have been watching them, and was giving them a nice moment. "Poseidon if you can hear me thank you." She murmured before turning around and heading to the shack so that she could give the kids some alone time.

Meanwhile underneath the sea Poseidon was watching his son and was amazed by how happy he was. One thing was bothering him though at it was the girl he was with, she reminded him a lot of his predecessor Oceanus but there was no way she could be his daughter since he vanished from the world.

Poseidon was wrong though Oceanus was looking at his daughter as well but at the same time staying away from the watchful eyes of Poseidon. Secretly he wanted to meet his daughter but he knew the ancient laws wouldn't allow it and the only way for him to meet her is for her to come to him. Watching closely he felt happy that his daughter had found someone in her life that he could never be in. Turning to look one last time he almost swore that he saw her heart was glowing but he shook his head of that thought and vanished into the sea again.

o-O-o-O-o

"Mom what were our fathers like?" Percy asked suddenly while Sally and Larissa were eating there marshmallows and sitting next to the camp fire that they had started half an hour ago. Looking to the sky Sally remembered the day Sarah and her first met Poseidon and Oceanus. Even though the relationship was strenuous to say the least it was still nice to know that both of them had attracted a godly being to them.

"Your fathers were both strong, passionate, but at the same time caring. Neither of them wanted to leave you but they had to." Silence followed and Percy was beginning to think of what his and Larissa's father could have been like. Would they be like she described or would they be the dead beats that he thought his was?

"Did our fathers ever know about us?" Larissa asked suddenly intrigued at the prospect of learning a little about her father. She only knew legends about Oceanus and her mother wouldn't share anything but from the looks of it Sally would be more than welcome.

"If you're asking if they knew about the both of you then no. It was decided for the best that they didn't know we were both pregnant. Percy's father though knew I was probably lying but he never asked and for that I was grateful."

"Mom they must have seen the both of us, I remember a warm but at the same powerful glow standing above me while I was a baby." What he didn't know was that the glow he felt back then was none other than Chaos and Aether. Poseidon and Oceanus never saw the children together so that they wouldn't become suspicious, but somehow the two of them always found one another.

o-O-o-O-o

Larissa opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that a storm was raging above the ocean. Small hurricanes were sitting on top of the water while lightning flashed in the sky blanketing it in a bright light. On top of the water sat a fleet of ships that were all sitting there like the storm wasn't affecting them in anyway, however the lead ship drew her attention. Unlike the others with white sails the flagship had black sails and it was moving towards the beach.

As a hurricane was about to swallow the ship it suddenly vanished shocking her a little. There was no way for a hurricane to just vanish and that type that was bearing down on the ship should have been almost impossible to stop unless a god stood on the ship. Watching closely the ship did something she didn't expect, something shot into the sky tearing a hole through the storm clouds and revealing a clear sky.

Meanwhile Percy was having a dream just like her but the difference was that he was standing on the ship and he couldn't see Larissa at all. Looking all around him he saw dozens of people wearing black armor and hoods were up covering their face. All of them shared one thing in common though; they were all rowing to the island that was sitting in front of them.

One person caught his eye though and it was the one who was standing at the helm of the ship. Like everyone else he was wearing a cloak but unlike the others it looked like a trench coat. It reached almost all way to the deck while the top of it stopped above the neck. Like the others though he had a hood on and his face was covered in darkness.

While Percy was trying to understand whom the person might be he watched as the said person raised a hand towards the sky. Realizing he was doing the same thing Percy watched in horror and amazement as a huge torrent of darkness shot out of his hand and the others.

"That is me." He said amazed by the sudden rush of power that was leaving his body at a tremendous rate, watching as it ripped the storm clouds apart Percy suddenly felt himself get pulled into the sky as if it was a ride. Looking around in amazement he saw how beautiful the stars looked at night before his eyes looked at the person who now obviously himself.

All he could do was watch as both his body and his others got surrounded in shadows. At first he was scared but at the same time it felt so right, it was almost as if the powers were made for him. Feeling a sudden urge to fall he watched as he shot back down making another hole in the sky and looking at where he was going it was none other than the beach.

The ship meanwhile was still continuing on its present course and would probably reach it in a matter of minutes. Hurricanes were no longer raging instead it was the sea, it was out of control trying to flip the ships but none would allow itself the humiliation of being flipped.

Waiting to slam into the beach and become a pancake Percy watched as instead of landing face first he flipped in the air and he was slowing down. Now instead of falling like a rock he was instead floating until his feet touched the ground. As if it was instinct he extended his arm and the black blade he saw earlier was in his hand.

Twirling it in his hands Percy watched as his other self threw it into the air before the sword suddenly split and there were now two. Catching both he swung his swords to the right and suddenly a gust of wind blew that was warm but the breeze was calm unlike the storm that was raging.

Amazed at his other self's skill Percy looked up and saw that people were standing against him in armor. Looking closely he realized that they were all wearing the same Greek armor that Mr. Brunner brought to class the only difference was that some had blue and others had red on there armor.

Wondering what was to happen Percy watched as the crowd split and a person was walking forward but wearing a black outfit like him but instead of a black hood it was a white one with gold trim. Feeling that something bad was about to happen Percy watched as the new person drew a sword that was white just like her hood.

Feeling sweat drip down his face Percy watched as his future self suddenly charged the new person and right when both blades hit one another sparks flew. As both warriors were about to slam blades with one another Percy suddenly turned to the sound of someone crying? Looking at who was the cause of it he saw that Larissa was sitting on the beach crying.

Running towards her and ignoring the fight behind Percy grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Even though he believed it was a dream at the moment and that she was probably a hallucination he wouldn't let her cry. What he didn't know was that both of their dreams were synching with one another and showing them both the same thing.

"Percy?" she asked as she realized that her Percy was hugging her and the other one was fighting her future self.

"Larissa I know you are a figment of my imagination but I refuse to let you cry." He said sure of himself that it was a dream. Larissa then realized that the only reason they were in each others dream was that somehow they had been synched with one another. Looking at the battle raging behind Percy she couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes since the one wearing a white hood was she. The sword was exactly the same one as her current one and the way she was fighting was how she preferred to battle.

Pulling Percy closer to her she realized that the best way to have him at the moment was to just play along with his mindset. Crying into his chest she felt as his arms wrapped around her and he placed a head on her shoulder.

"Shhh its alright you don't need to cry anymore I'm right here." He said softly while he ran a hand through her hair. As his hand ran through her hair though he couldn't help but think that it felt so real but it couldn't be since it was just a dream.

"Percy promise me that you will never me." She asked as she began to wipe her tears away. Even though he refused to say yes in the real world she might be able to convince him to say it in the dream world. A reason she was doing this was because she didn't want this day to come. If there were even a small chance of stopping this fight she would try to reach for it.

Percy pulled away and looked into the dark blue eyes that he card for so much. "What's the worst that can happen if I promise her she is nothing but a dream." He thought and her plan was beginning to come to fruition.

"I promise Larissa I will never leave you." He replied while she smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. As she was about to have him swear on the River Styx both of them woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

"HURRICANE!"

**A/N: Okay everyone that is it for now. I hit my 6000-word limit and I can't continue sorry. Anyways if any of you have read the original you will know what will happen next and for that I am sorry. If I don't do what I originally did it would never make sense and I have to make a sacrifice somewhere don't I. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought. Lastly thank you everyone that has favorite and followed this story and see you all next time.**


	4. Dragons and Loved Ones

**Percy Jackson the Powers of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back from my short little break. Anyways before you read let me say the title of the chapter just came to me because well I like dragons. Now other than that I am going to say this, the idea of Percy transforming into a monster was thanks to the idea EpicReads gave me and the story Finding Paradise. I take no credit for anything but my OC and now to the wondrous people who reviewed.**

**Hunter792: Thank you for reviewing but you didn't have to review that much. Jokes aside I am going to answer your first question on deaths. I don't have any plans on killing either Larissa or Percy as of yet. Maybe I will in the future but maybe not depends on how I want this to go, and well I'll be honest I haven't thought that far ahead. Now I will reveal something that I shouldn't but you gave me a question that I had to think about so it is only fair right? These things won't happen for a long time but certain people that died in the canon story I will save while others will die and take the peoples places in different scenarios. Anyways I leave you and well everyone with that to think about for awhile.**

**EpicReads: Thank you for your opinion on the sweetness of the last chapter. I honestly didn't think it would be that great but I am glad you liked it. Since you read the original I presume you must then know how this is going to go. If I do something sweet something sad will happen next and I'm sure you already know. Anyways thank you for correcting me on the Fates parent but I just didn't feel like studying on them. I know bad idea for an author but I can't remember for the heck of me where but I think I read something about them being Nyx's daughters. Ah well I guess I was wrong silly me.**

**:-) Hi everyone I'm smiley and I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you all later.**

**Chapter 4 Dragons and Loved Ones**

"Hurricane!"

Percy and Larissa shot awake at the sound of Sally screaming. Both of them had a major headache since they had gotten up too fast and had slammed their foreheads together. Looking around slightly dazed, both of them were looking at one another with a slight blush on the others face completely forgetting that Sally had yelled Hurricane.

Neither of them would admit but they were thinking about the dream they had together. Larissa was slightly angry that she hadn't been able to get him to swear on the River Styx but she could wait for another opportunity. Percy meanwhile was thinking about something else, that only he knew.

He could only remember a few things but he remembered a large black dragon that was standing in front of Larissa who had been paralyzed in fear. Before the dream could continue though it shifted and then he ended up in the main dream. One thing was ringing through his head though and it was when he saw the dragon it felt almost familiar.

"Larissa, Percy hurry and grab your things." Sally shouted taking the two kids out of their individual thoughts.

Looking outside of the window Percy and Larissa watched in horror, as a huge storm was raging outside. Hurricanes were spiraling out of control on top of the sea, some were also approaching the shack but as they moved closer they were slowing down.

Outside of the shack was a different story; trees were tilting in various directions because of the force of the wind. Rain was also falling from the sky but unlike normal rain the drops were much larger. At most they were size of a babies hand.

Throwing there blankets off Percy and Larissa shot out of bed and ran to there bags that sat in different corners. Grabbing everything they could they stuffed the most important things in the bags first. Various other things they had brought first and then followed by the clothes.

As Larissa was placing her things into her bags, her hairclip fell out of her hair and onto the ground under head bed. Suddenly the sound of someone yelling outside startled the two of them. Followed up by a thud that freaked Larissa out a little but she would never admit. Percy meanwhile was shivering and it was obvious the only thing keeping him together was that his mother was next to him and his best friend was less than a few feet away.

When a pounding was sounding off the door Sally ran over to the door ignoring the fact that she had night clothes on still. Opening the door a gust of cold air filled the room causing everyone to shiver but now standing in the hallway was none other than Grover Underwood.

Percy was covering his eyes with one arm trying to block the cold air when he noticed that Grover's legs were no longer human and that they were instead goat legs. Larissa cursed under her breath seeing them since it confirmed her suspicions and her best friend would be sent to the camp that she didn't want to go to.

"I've been searching all night… what were you thinking?" Grover demanded as he took some time to breathe. Larissa looked at Sally and Percy and saw that she was now giving him the evil eye.

"Percy what happened at school? What haven't you told me?"

"O Zue kai alloi theoi!" Grover shouted but then an ear shattering roar ripped through the darkness and it was approaching.

He jumped in fear while Larissa began to pale significantly as her mother taught her the sounds of most monsters and that particular roar was one of the legendary minotaur's that Percy's ancestor and half-brother Thesues had beaten in the Labyrinth.

"Percy tell me now!"

While Percy was explaining what was happening the roar of the Minotaur continued to sound in the darkness. Running to the open doorway Larissa looked out around in hopes of seeing some sign of the beast but her eyesight wasn't the best. Reaching for her hairclip and sword she was scared since it wasn't in her hair anymore, turning around she saw that Sally had a worried expression on her face.

"Get to the car all of you Now!" Sally demanded and before Larissa could get a chance to look for her hairclip Grover grabbed her arm and pulled her out towards the Camaro. Surprisingly the car hadn't been damaged during the storm but there was no time to marvel at the cars apparent survival. As Grover opened the car door with his free hand Larissa got her arm free of his grip and glared at him.

"Grover I can't leave yet," she cried as tears were beginning to form. "I left my hairclip in the cabin and I can't leave it behind." Hearing that his best friend's hairclip was left behind in the cabin Percy turned around and saw Sally was running towards them with their bags in her hands. Not wanting to see Larissa cry he knew what he had to.

"Larissa stay here I'll get it for you." He said before running off and leaving his friends with them arms outstretched towards them.

Both of them wanted to argue for him to stop but neither could get the words to come out of their mouth since suddenly a large figure appeared on the beach and was heading towards them. They couldn't see much but whatever it was had a giant battle axe in hand and was moving towards the shack.

As Percy was running to the shack he passed Sally who looked back at him in shock. "Percy where are you going?" she cried but he didn't respond instead his mind was on the hairclip Larissa had left behind. Grabbing onto the door handle he threw the door open and bolted inside not noticing the large figure that was approaching from behind.

Running to the beds he threw the blankets off and tossed the pillows aside and he was getting scared that he wouldn't be able to find it. Continuing his search on the ground he frantically threw things around until out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar gem shining underneath a bed.

Placing his hand under the bed he reached his arm out as far as he could until his fingers felt something familiar. Making sure he had a good grip on the item he pulled his hand out and inside the palm of his hand was Larissa's hairclip.

Placing it onto his shirt pocket he ran outside before suddenly a loud smashing sound was heard behind him. Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around slowly and standing behind him was a 7ft tall monster that looked like a bull and a human combined. As his eyes went up the things body he saw that it was a holding a double bladed battle axe and that its eyes were on him.

Meanwhile underneath the Minotaur were the destroyed remains of the cabin. The only thing left was the door frame but it was then crushed by the things foot as it walked over to him. Percy tried to move but he found that his legs wouldn't move and that they were shaking uncontrollably. Looking at the beast he could have sworn he saw a grin appear on the things face as it placed its axe on top of its huge meaty shoulders.

Unsure of what to do he tried to examine his choices but the only one available was running. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his mom and Grover were sitting in the car with a determined look. As the sound of the Camaro ripped through the night sky the Minotaur turned its head towards the sound and saw it heading towards him.

Wondering what his mom was doing Percy felt someone's familiar body tackle him to the ground as the side as the car skid and slammed into the Minotaur's legs. Not expecting such an attack the beast was caught off guard and fell backwards while its axe flew several feet away until it landed in the sand its hilt aimed towards the sky.

Looking at who had tackled him Percy saw Larissa and that there were tears in her eyes. Not sure what to say he chose to stay quite as she pulled him and dragged him to the car.

She threw the passenger door open before he got tossed inside. Surprised by her sudden show of strength he didn't get time to process the car had started to drive away down the road while the roar of the Minotaur was heard somewhere behind them.

The sound of Larissa sniveling then drew his attention. Turning to face her he saw that her eyes were filled with tears and she was wiping them away with her sleeve. Somehow she was able to pull of the angry women glare and that was what he was seeing.

"Percy you idiot. You shouldn't have risked yourself for the hairpin, do you have any idea how foolish you are?" she demanded while at the same time glaring at him.

The one thing he was certain was that she was angry and now she would give him a piece of her mind.

"Larissa—I"

"You're an idiot you know that. You could have died and then what huh not only would you have broken Sally's and Grover's heart but you would have broken mine as well." She then motioned with a hand above her heart.

Unsure of what to say Percy just sat there completely forgetting about everything around him, instead his entire self was on the fact that he could have broken his best friend's heart had he died. Even though he knew he would have broken his mom's the thought of breaking Larissa's was too much for him to bear.

He didn't know why but it felt just right that he had to think that way while he remembered the hairclip was in his pocket. Looking at his shirt pocket he grabbed her hairclip and before giving her anymore time to rant he reached over and cupped her face with his free hand.

Making sure that she was steady he looked directly into her dark blue tear filled eyes before placing the hairclip on again. Pulling back he saw that she was no longer angry instead her emotions had morphed to that of sadness. Placing a hand on her re-gained hairclip she looked at Percy and despite himself being an idiot and nearly sacrificing himself she was thankful that he had gone back to get it for her.

I won't admit it to you but thank you Percy. She thought as she looked into his sea green eyes.

With that last thought a flash of light lit up the sky. Everyone looked up towards the sky and before they could react a bolt of lightning slammed right into the center of the car. As the car exploded something happened that no one expected, as everyone was sent flying from the wreckage they all noticed that a black transparent sphere was surrounding them and it had protected them from harm.

As everyone hit the ground and bounced away from the wreckage of the car surprisingly there bags also survived and landed next to their respective owners.

Slowly Larissa pulled herself up and looked around for the others until her eyes landed on Percy who was laying face first on the ground. Her eyes were drawn towards one thing though and it was the shadows that were pouring out of his palms.

Running over to him she ignored the pain in her legs and flipped his body over. Once he was turned over the shadows stopped pouring out of his hands and instead a black diamond was sitting in his palms. She placed a hand onto his palm and before she could react she felt herself get pulled into a memory that was connected to the gem.

o-O-o-O-o

Turning around she came face to face with the black dragon Darkness as it roared in anger. It was thrashing around in the cage that it had been placed into, meanwhile two male figures stood over it. One was wearing a black robe and the other a white one.

"RELEASE ME!" Darkness roared as it opened its mouth to let out a torrent of flames but was surprised to see nothing come out but a puff of smoke.

"Darkness you are to be sealed away and I am taking your powers away from you. While you are imprisoned I hope that you will have time to think." Chaos said as he looked down at his defeated opponent.

"Chaos I curse you. You hear me I curse you for taking my powers, I am an Original and so was your father. I demand you give me back my powers!" he demanded before slamming his large tail into the bars that surrounded him.

"You may be the same as my father but you shall never wield these powers again," he extended a hand and inside his palm sat a familiar gem that Larissa recognized. "Instead when the day comes a champion will rise to face you and he shall be the one who controls these ancient and dark powers."

The one with a white cloak tensed slightly but Chaos didn't notice. As the memory continued Larissa watched as the dragon was then forcibly placed into a planet that was then taken away. Right before the memory ended the planet glowed and a transparent spirit of darkness rose from the planet before taking off into space and vanishing.

Realization then hit her and now she knew many things. One was that Percy was destined to battle Darkness one day in the future. The last was that the legend her mother knew had been false and instead it must have been the spirit of Darkness that had led to all the devastation the planet had faced.

Darkness must have possessed multiple humans in his search for the person he wanted. With that the memory ended and she felt something pushing her out of it. Wanting to see more she tried to resist but it was hopeless since whatever was pushing her out had a stronger mind than her own.

o-O-o-O-o

Opening her eyes Larissa saw that Percy was carrying her in his arms and that they were currently running up a hillside. Grover and Sally were right behind them while the Minotaur was approaching the remains of the Camaro. Unsure of what to do she just chose to lay there while at the same being surprised that Percy had the strength to carry her.

"Larissa can I stop carrying you?" he asked suddenly.

She lay there with her mouth open slightly and a small blush on her cheeks. At least it was dark and she was grateful for that since he wouldn't be able to see it. Looking at her options she just punched him in the arm before she suddenly fell onto the ground butt first. Sorry that he had dropped her he extended a hand for her to take which she took gratefully before punching him as hard as she could in his arm.

"That's for dropping me."

"I'm sorry." Percy said as he rubbed his arm while Grover and Sally looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Come on you two we have to keep running to that Pine Tree." Sally said while pointing to a tree that was maybe 50ft away.

Following her arm Larissa looked at the tree and sighed in annoyance, even though it was the only chance they had she didn't want to go there. The Minotaur's roar was heard again and without a second thought everyone began the run towards the tree that awaited them.

As everyone was continuing to run up the hill Percy stopped and gripped the sides of his head as he felt someone talking in his head. The voice was both ancient and mysterious but at the same time he was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu since he could have sworn he heard the voice before.

"_If you don't use my powers boy everyone will surely die in front of you._" The voice taunted as it watched the situation unfold. The time had finally come to regain his powers and he would be damned if he didn't take this opportunity.

"_Shut up my mom says that if we reach the Pine Tree we will be safe_."

"_More like only you and your friends will be safe; however your mother will die._" The voice was adamant in its belief since it had seen it and it was waiting for the time when the boy would give into his despair.

Meanwhile Larissa turned around to look at Percy and standing behind him was the spirit of Darkness that she had seen earlier. It was standing next to Percy with its great head next to his and it was saying something to him.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse the dragon vanished and the Minotaur appeared standing in front of Percy with its axes in hand. Percy looked up at the Minotaur with fear in his eyes as he fell backward onto his butt unable to move as the axes were raised above his body.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it time Larissa watched in horror as the axes came down on Percy. Feeling a gust of wind shot past her Larissa was shocked to see that Sally had managed to somehow get in front of Percy with her arms extended outwards. No time to act everyone watched as the axe slashed her torso.

"Mom NO!" Percy cried as he held Sally in his arms. Looking at her torso he saw a large deep cut in her chest and from what Larissa could see she only a few more seconds to live. Some of her vital organs had been hit and there was no stopping the blood loss.

Looking up at her son Sally raised a hand and placed it onto his cheek. "Percy my boy I am so sorry but this is far as I can go," she croaked. "I won't be able to see you grow into a kind strong man."

Percy gripped her hand ignoring the Minotaur standing over him and his mom. Tears were falling out of his eyes and he couldn't care less what happened to him now. All he wanted was for time to rewind so that he could relive his life without this happening.

"Mom please don't speak like that, you will be able to see me grow into an adult. You'll be able to see me get married; I'll go to college so please don't leave me!" He cried as he gripped her hand.

Sally looked up at her son and nodded slowly as she looked up into his sea green eyes. No matter how much her son wished for her to live she knew that her time remaining was running out. Raising her hand a little higher she wiped away some of his tears while she forced a smile onto her face.

"Percy your father would be so proud," a door appeared out of the corner of her eyes and she knew her time was almost up. "Percy you must survive. Promise me you will become an adult and live a long happy life, once you do that we will meet again I promise." She looked into his eyes and he closed his before he nodded.

Knowing that her son would survive was more than enough for her to hear but she needed to ask one last thing. Percy would now be alone and he would need someone else to watch over him in her place and there was only one person she trusted to do that. She was certain Poseidon would watch over him but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Larissa please watch over my son for me." She asked and Larissa fought the hardest she could to stop tears from coming but they just kept pouring out. Looking at Sally she saw that her eyes were pleading and that her time was out.

"I promise you." She said before falling onto her knees and crying her eyes out even more. Grover placed a hand onto her shoulder but no words could leave his mouth. Inside he was a broken record and outside tears were in his eyes as well.

Thankful that Larissa would watch over her son she looked up at Percy one last time. Tears were streaming down his face but he was trying his hardest to stop them.

Wanting to say one last thing she raised her hand but as they were centimeters away from his cheek.

"Percy your father will w—" before she could finish her sentence her hand fell and her eyes closed for one last time. Catching his mothers hand Percy held it tightly as he looked down at her. Part of him wished that she was just sleeping and that she would wake up.

The Minotaur huffed and raised its axes to finish off Percy. Before the beast could swing its great axes Percy let out a deafening scream towards the sky. Larissa and Grover looked at him and they could feel the scream was full of pain, guilt, and most of all anger. The anger was directed towards the Minotaur but it made his friends shiver because of the sheer power coming from him.

Roaring the Minotaur charged Percy with its horns aimed towards his chest but as they were about to connect a sphere of shadows rose from the ground and surrounded Percy stopping the beast in its tracks. Pulling away the beast looked up and saw that its horns were burn off and that the top of its head was burning.

Larissa watched as the beasts eyes were filled with hate before raising an axe and slamming it against the black sphere. Like the horns the axe melted as it made contact with the barrier. Tossing the ruined axe out of its hand it stepped back and examined its choices. Walking over to a tree the beast ripped it out of the ground and slammed it against the sphere.

Looking for Sally's body Grover and Larissa watched as her body began to slowly burn. Unlike normal flames the fire was black and it was engulfing her entire body from the waist up. Grover was about to run over to get her body but he felt Larissa's hand grab his shoulder and hold him.

"Larissa let me go I need to get Sally's body. She doesn't deserve to burn like that she deserves to burn in a funeral pyre."

"Grover look at the sphere," she motioned. "If you touch it you will burn away. Sally is gone and the Minotaur is over there. Do you think you will be able to get there before getting chopped in half?"

"Percy deserves to at least see his mom one last time. Besides don't you want to know where that barrier came from?" he demanded as he pulled her hand away. Larissa looked at the sphere and for a second she thought she saw something moving inside and swirling out of control.

o-O-o-O-o

Meanwhile inside of the sphere Percy was in a deep state of depression. Sally had just died in front of him and he couldn't do anything to save her. Now the only thing he wanted was to die and join her in the afterlife but one thing was keeping him anchored to the world and it was a shining light.

Despite there being a light a black liquid threatening to swallow him a light broke through and it was determined to reach him. It was far away but it was slowly getting closer and he could almost feel its warmth.

What was that light you might ask well it was none other than his friend Larissa. Holding his face in his hands tears started to stream down his eyes as he remembered that she was now standing somewhere near him while the Minotaur was still standing next to him.

In his heart he was pleading for someone to save him and his friends but the more he pleaded the more he began to realize that it was hopeless. Ready to fall into despair Percy felt something standing behind and breathing slowly.

Turning around slowly Percy turned his head to face whatever was behind him and he came face to face with a large black dragon with golden eyes. Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu Percy reached his hand out towards the dragon like it was an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time and placed it on its nose.

"_Do you seek help young boy?_" the dragon asked while it examined the boy.

"Who are you?"

"_I am someone that can give you the power to save your remaining friends but you must relinquish control_." The dragon said and if a dragon could grin Percy would have sworn he saw it.

Percy was about to ask another question but an image appeared and it showed Larissa and Grover lying on the ground dead and motionless. The Minotaur was standing over them and he was watching the whole thing unable to move.

Seeing his friend's dead caused a chain reaction as Percy felt a sudden power build up in his body. It was burning up his body and he could barely stand the pain but the image of his friends dead was changing him. He didn't care if he had to sacrifice himself to get revenge he would take it to avenge his friends and family.

_Yes boy give into your anger, harness it and when you are ready I shall take control of your body_. The dragon thought mentally as it watched the young boy get angrier by the second as it stared at him and the image of his dead friends who were really alive but not for long.

"If you have the power will you help me seek revenge?" Percy demanded as the fire inside his body began to burn brighter than before. As the fire got stronger his heart turned black, signaling that he would never be the same kid again. Now all that remained was the final touch and the body would be his and he would be free again.

"_I do but you must do what I want_."

"If you can avenge my friends and family I will do anything." Percy said defiantly while all common sense went right out the window. A part of him was yelling at him to think this through but his anger was the dominant emotion and he wanted nothing more than to rip the Minotaur apart.

"_I'd watch what you say boy but I will give you the power to 'avenge' your friends._"

"What do you—m" Percy asked but before he could he looked down at his feet and the black liquid was rising from the ground and surrounding his body. Unsure of what it was he began to freak out inside and looked at the dragon who was laughing but it was more of a roar than anything.

"_You are so arrogant boy, your friends aren't dead yet and you are so manipulative. Don't worry though I will kill your friends and you will be forced to watch_." The Dragon said before melting into the black liquid. Hearing that the dragon had lied to him Percy squeezed his hands and watched in fear as it continued to climb up his body.

Not wanting to give up without a fight he struggled but the more he did the more the black liquid rose up until it had everything but his head.

"God damn it I won't let you harm my friends."

He knew the chances of winning this mental contest were impossible but he didn't want to lose not like this. As his last eye was about to be covered in the black liquid the white light shined and looking up he saw it was none other than Larissa who was floating towards him. Extending her arms out he watched as his last eye was covered and he saw nothing. Feeling her hands grab onto his shirt he felt as she was beginning to pull him out but a part of him was trying to resist but her strength was nearly impossible for him to resist.

o-O-o-O-o

Before she could do anything a roar ripped through the forest and everyone looked around for the source of it. Grover and Larissa were sweating a little since the roar was one of a dragon and from the sound of the roar the beast was angry. The sky lit up and a lightning bolt slammed into the black sphere.

Covering her eyes Larissa watched as the sphere split and instead of Percy a black dragon was standing there. It was standing on four legs while its wings were folded in. the claws were large and probably could have torn through three school buses like Swiss cheese.

"Percy—?" she asked dumbfounded that he had somehow turned into a black dragon.

He wasn't large like an adult dragon but he was standing at the same height of the Minotaur and both were facing off against the other waiting for the first person to make a move.

The dragon roared but as soon as its mouth opened a large amount of black liquid poured from him mouth and onto the ground. As the liquid touched the ground it began to bubble and three black armored figure rose from the ground cloaked in full black medieval armor. Unlike the normal Greek Armor spikes were in various places that they shouldn't be and it made them all the more menacing.

Large thick robes were wrapped around there entire body and a hood was covering their faces in darkness. As one of them turned to face Larissa she fell down gripping her head as all her worst fears went through her mind. Out of all her fears though one was affecting her the most and it was of Percy leaving her and never coming back.

Screaming in pain she extended her hand outwards towards the soldier and a large amount of ice flew from her hand and encased the soldier in a solid block. As the pain stopped she stood up and looked at the other two who didn't seem to notice what had happened to their companion. Instead there attention was on the Minotaur who was glaring at the three of them.

Unlike Larissa the beast was unaffected by their faces instead it was annoyed by how calm the new people were. Even though it was an ancient beast from legend it should still be feared by anyone that crosses his path. The new warriors that appeared were standing there motionless.

One of the two turned to face the dragon who nodded its great head. Seeing it as a command Larissa watched as the soldier pulled out a giant two handed sword from inside of its robes. Shouting a battle cry the soldier charged the Minotaur who stood there and extended its legs out awaiting the impact.

As the blade connected with the Minotaur's chest it didn't turn to dust instead the blade bounced off and the beast had gained more muscle mass. It was almost imaginable for Larissa to comprehend how the Minotaur managed to pump so much into its body in such a brief amount of time.

If one of the soldiers could be surprised by anything then it was hard to tell since it was trying to pull back its blade and failing miserably. The fist of the Minotaur then connected with the soldiers head and with a sickening snap the head flew off of the body and landed next to the dragon.

The body fell forward and slammed into the ground motionless and like before it turned into liquid and vanished. The roar of the dragon told everyone it was angry but the one thing Larissa was worried about was what had happened to her friend. If even a part of him still existed inside of the dragon she would try to reach him and pull him back.

Looking to see if Grover was all right she instead saw that he was unconscious and lying on the ground mentioning something about enchiladas. Feeling something standing behind her, she turned around and the soldier she had frozen earlier was standing over her. He seemed to be unfazed but in its hands was a scythe.

Widening her eyes in shock she raised her arms in hopes to defend herself but as the scythe was about to connect with her arms a barrier blocked it. Opening her eyes she saw a large transparent shield in front of her before it flashed out of existence.

"_If you wish to save your friend you must listen to me_." The voice of Aether demanded as he examined the situation.

The ancient laws prevented him from interfering until Darkness broke free from his prison he would have to use the girl instead who had yet to unlock her dormant potential.

"Who are you?" Larissa asked.

Only one thing was going through her head and it was the power the voice was radiating. At the same time though it reminded her of someone that had stood over her when she was a baby and it felt both strong and kind.

"_I am a person that has come to aid you. If we don't act soon your friend will be consumed by the darkness forever._" Just hearing that made her head turn towards the dragon that she began to look over. In a book it was said that the liquid that left his mouth could make an army and that was what she was seeing.

"Do you mean one of the first originals or rather more specifically darkness?" she asked as she watched the dragon charge the Minotaur and pin in to a tree.

Like before the Minotaur pumped more muscles into its arms and grabbed onto the dragon's feet before tossing it down. The other soldier was missing and from what she could tell it must have been defeated.

"_This isn't time for chit chat girl. If you don't act now he will be lost forever_." Aether was beyond stressed since everything his father had planned was falling apart. If he didn't hurry soon then Darkness would not only regain a new body but at the same time he would be stronger than before.

"What do I do?"

"_Place your hand on your heart and then extend your free hand towards the dragon. Once you feel a pull don't resist instead let it pull you in. Once you are inside you must find your friend and help him regain the power to control his body. Do you understand should you mess up he will be lost._"

As if it wasn't hard enough to know Percy was in trouble but then this man just had to tell her that if she messed up then he would be gone forever. Nodding she walked over to the Dragon and Minotaur who hadn't taken notice in her yet. Placing a hand onto her heart she extended her left arm towards the dragon that looked at her and roared in anger.

As its mouth opened and a black flame was about to leave its large mouth the sudden pull the voice told her happened. The pull was beyond anything she had felt before and she began to resist until she remembered it was for Percy. Letting the pull take her to wherever it wanted she looked around and found herself standing in a hallway while black liquid dripped from the ceiling.

"Percy!" she called out into the endless room. Not getting a response she ran forward until she heard someone grunting behind a black and gold door that was waiting at the end of a hallway while a doorknob was missing.

Having no choice but to use force she kicked the door open and inside Percy was standing there while a black liquid was crawling up his body. Most of his body was already covered and the only thing remaining was a corner of his head.

"Percy!" She shouted as she ran over to him her arms outstretched. As soon as her hands touched the liquid she felt all the emotions that were running through his mind and she was scared. Most of his mind was dominated by anger but she refused to let that hold her back. Pushing her hand into the black liquid she grabbed onto something that felt like a shirt and pulled as hard as she could.

She found the harder she pulled the more the liquid fought back to keep her from freeing her friend. As she was about to lose hope a sudden glow in her heart drew her attention and a white light shined while another light glowed in the black liquid. Getting the strength to continue on she pulled with renewed strength and slowly the body of Percy came out and fell on top of her.

As if the black liquid was being held together by Percy a chain reaction happened and everything got filled with a blinding light that pushed away the darkness. it didn't have a host so it had to retreat to the darkest depths of the boys mind if it hoped to survive. The light then faded and Larissa found herself standing in the forest again but instead of a dragon and Minotaur fighting one another, the body of Percy lying on the ground next to burned leaves with black liquid slowly retreating back into the diamonds that were in his palms.

She watched as the liquid tried to grab onto Percy one last time but the light shining from their hearts pushed it back and it vanished promising to return one day. Deciding to wait a little longer she looked down at Percy and saw that his eyes were beginning to open slightly. As his eyes opened completely and he blinked a little he looked around and saw Larissa was sitting next to him. She was just sitting there but her face was in her hands and she was silently crying since he had returned.

"Larissa is that really you?" he asked as he began to cry. She didn't respond instead she did something he didn't expect she grabbed him and wrapped him into a warm and tight hug.

Realizing that it was really her Percy let lose all his pent up emotions and cried into her shoulder as he held onto her tightly. He didn't want to let her go for even a second since he feared that of he did it would all be a dream.

"My mom's dead Larissa... she's dead." Slowly his eyes closed and the last thing he saw was her face and how tears were in her eyes as well.

Looking at the stars Larissa could have sworn she heard someone approaching her. Feeling the tip of a dagger on her throat she slowly turned and saw several blonde children wearing orange t-shirt while Chiron was standing behind them with a bow in hand. All the t-shirts were orange and they had the words Camp Half-Blood in the middle. She was angry but the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Percy and how there lives were going to change. One would be the best and the other has yet to be decided but one thing was certain someone wanted Percy dead and he would never be the same boy she had grown up with.

"Sally I'm sorry." she murmured before her eyes closed as well and she fell on top of Percy whose heartbeat was soothing. Wishing that she would always be able to hear it she fell asleep completely forgetting about the blonde male and female standing over her. One saw them as an enemy and the other saw the boy as someone that would make a powerful ally sometime in the future.

**A/N: Anyways that's it for now and now I bet some of you hate me for killing Sally like my original story. If you hate me for it I understand but I am trying to do things differently from most stories. Anyways from now on the Primordial's and Originals are going to slowly disappear until the time comes when Darkness breaks free from his prison. Also let me say right now Percy will not always transform into a dragon instead it will be a last resort kind of thing.**

**Other than that I hope you enjoy and now the story begins. This is sort of a spoiler but at the same time isn't. If you don't want to read it skip but I am going to say just this, Percy will slowly want to do things his way and is going to change but not immediately. As this book reaches its conclusion he will challenge certain view and points until well I don't want to say that.**

**One last thing I was thinking about Ethan and Percy having a brother like relationship with one another. It won't happen soon or instantly but it was something that popped into my head recently and I was hoping to hear what you guys think.**

**Lastly thank you everyone that has favorite and or followed this story. See you all next time.**


	5. Aftermaths

**Percy Jackson Powers of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it took so long. I didn't have any time to write this and well let's just say this I don't get home until 6:00 pm. I don't like to get into personal life but I am a person that is afraid of driving and well an accident happened last year last just raised my fear. Anyways this one is shorter than the rest since it was already too close to canon and well I don't think all of you want to re-read the canon story.**

**Chapter 5 Aftermath **

Percy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the spirit of his mother floating in front of him. At first tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks but then reality hit him. Looking at the spirit a little closer he saw that she was wearing a tattered cloak that surrounded her entire body.

Percy soon noticed there were blood stains all over it before a breeze of wind lifted the cloak slightly revealing the injury she had received. Slowly his tears stopped and Percy walked over to her wanting to know why she was in front him.

She died right so why is she in front of me? He thought as he got closer.

Sally suddenly raised her head and now she was staring Percy in the eyes. Instead of the usual warmth her eyes showed when she was alive now they were hollow. Her skin was pale and stretched and slowly she floated over to him.

"Mother is that you?" Percy asked.

"This is your fault. I am dead because of you." She said pointing directly at Percy who had stopped dead in his tracks.

Unsure of what to say Percy stood there as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head in his hands. It was his fault and nothing he could do would change it. Sally was gone and now her spirit would torment him for the rest of his life until he died himself. The only thing he wanted now was to atone for his mistakes but now there was no way for him to reach that goal.

"If you wish to atone for your mistake of causing my death then you must do something for me."

Looking up from his hands Percy looked her right in the eyes and for a second he could have sworn her eyes were glowing yellow. Getting back up he slowly walked over to his mother but as he was about to reach her an ominous feeling was radiating off of her. Stopping Percy watched as his mother's spirit faded a little and the black dragon from earlier appeared.

Realizing that his mother's spirit was a fake he turned around and ran away as far as he could, unsure of where to go. The roar of the dragon was heard behind him but he didn't want to stop since he feared that if he turned around it would be standing right there.

Running and running as far and as fast as he could a door suddenly appeared in front of him. Seeing no alternative he reached for the handle and as his finger tips connected with it he shot awake hitting something or someone in the head. Whatever he hit landed on the floor with a thud.

Rubbing his aching head Percy looked around and the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a room with six beds. Noticing several windows he looked out the nearest one and the first thing he saw was a lake. Looking at the beds Percy saw that one had his bags along with someone else's but he couldn't recognize who it belonged to but it looked familiar.

"Percy you jerk." A female voice said.

Percy looked around for the sound of the voice and frowned, he couldn't find who had said it. A girl with familiar black hair stood up rubbing her head. Her hair was in a messy curtain but her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all this time.

Percy meanwhile clamped his mouth shut as he looked at her. Extending his right arm out in hopes to reach her and prove that she was real.

Seeing what he was trying to do she stopped rubbing her head and extended her left hand outwards his right. As their hands made contact with the others there fingers interlocked and Percy tightened his grip slightly before looking into her eyes.

"Larissa are you really in front of me?" he asked as tears were beginning to build up in his eyes.

"It's me Percy." She replied.

Sitting down on the bed she looked him in the eyes and before she could react she felt herself get pulled into a tight hug. Leaning her head on his shoulder she held him close as he began to cry whispering how he feared that she had died like Sally.

"Percy shhh it's alright I'm right here. I didn't die and I promise I won't ever die on you."

Sniveling Percy just held her as close to him as possible until someone knocked on the door. Turning her head to the sound of a door knock Larissa let Percy go slowly and got up until only their finger tips were touching.

Fearing that it was a dream as well Percy watched as their finger tips separated and she slowly walked over to the door.

Turning around Larissa saw that Percy had a sad look on his face caused her to run towards him and pull him into another crushing hug. Making sure that he believed she was not going to abandon him she pulled away and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Percy I don't know what is going through your head at the moment but I promise I will never leave you. Not now and not ever this is a promise you hear me."

Even though it wasn't her desire to promise him she knew that he needed something or rather someone in his life now

He looked into her eyes and nodded slowly. Pulling away Larissa felt sad for him since he had lost his mother and negative effects were bound to happen. Walking back towards the door she opened it and Luke Castellan was standing in the door way with a bag slung over his shoulders.

"Luke what are you doing here?" she demanded while he just grinned.

"I'm sorry if I ruined a moment but I decided to come and see if the boy was alright."

Before she could respond he pushed in and looked around the cabin until his eyes landed on Percy. Walking over to the boy he extended a hand out and watched as the boy sat there hesitant.

"My names Luke Castellan it's nice to meet you Percy Jackson."

"How do you know my name?" he asked in a murmur.

Before Luke could respond another boy with black hair ran into the room but he had an eye patch over one of his eyes. Percy looked at the new boy and for a second he thought he was a pirate but the boy fell forward grabbing his legs and breathing hard.

"Ethan what are you doing in here?" Luke asked turning around to face the boy. Ethan just stood there catching his breath while Percy looked at Larissa and she mouthed for him to just go along with it.

"I came to see if the new kid woke up yet." he said breathing hard. "Also Chiron sent me saying that if he woke up I was to take him to the big house."

Larissa looked at Luke and Ethan before walking over to the door and slamming it shut. As the door closed someone was sent flying back and landed with a thud. Not caring about who it was she turned around and glared at the two boys who interfered in her personal time.

Feeling a cold chill down their backs everyone turned to face her and they all paled. Her normal dark blue eyes were angry and she was slowly stalking over to the new boys that had dared to walk in unannounced.

Percy was wondering what was going on but he decided it was best not to ask. When Larissa had that dark look in her eyes, he knew it was best to avoid her. As she got closer to the two boys he couldn't help but wonder why the room was getting colder.

"Luke, do something I don't want to die!" Ethan cried as he ran behind Luke and cowered in fear.

Luke stood there and examined his options while Larissa continued to stalk towards him. Cursing under his breath he looked at one of the windows and made a run for it. Before he jumped out he looked at Percy and winked promising to meet again.

Jumping he made it out the window as a thin sheet of ice formed. Sighing he looked around and ran towards the forest to tell his master that his mission was a failure. As he was running though he couldn't help but shake when he stared into the boys eyes. His eyes showed him his worst fears and now he was beginning to question if it would be best to have him as an ally.

He's too powerful and those eyes, despite being a kid his eyes were too serious for someone his age. Shaking his head of that thought he ran into a clearing and took out the scythe charm he had underneath his shirt. Making sure no one was around he communicated with his master who was beyond angry at his incompetence.

o-O-o-O-o

Ethan stood there in shock that Luke had abandoned him to his fate and shock that Larissa was stalking towards him. Looking at his options he was going to run to a window like Luke had but before he could move he looked down and saw ice was holding his shoes to the ground.

Seeing that he was caught he turned around to look at the boy who Chiron had sent him to see and he was laughing. Percy was laughing and Ethan couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that the boy was laughing at his situation. Despite being sent to scout out a potential recruit he couldn't help but feel a bit angry.

"What's so funny?" he demanded forgetting the fact that Larissa was less than 10 feet away.

"It's nothing I just find what the other guy did was funny. As he was jumping through the window he made a funny pose when he looked at me. From my point of view he looked like a duck out of water."

Imagining Luke as a duck was definitely a funny image that appeared in his head and despite his situation Ethan couldn't help but laugh as well. While he was laughing a part of him couldn't help but wonder if it was a good thing to have the boy join their cause.

He may serve Kronos of his own free will but the boy seemed so happy. Just from getting to know him a few minutes ago to now he could tell that he could light up an entire room. However the feel of someone's hand grabbing his shirt collar pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to face the dark blue eyes of Larissa.

"I'm sorry for interrupting please don't hurt me!" he cried as.

Percy looked at her and the other boy and for a second he thought he could almost forget his problems. However the memory came back of his mother's death and his face darkened considerably while his laughter stopped.

While Larissa was shaking Ethan and telling him how annoying he was she looked at Percy and watched as his laughter died and his face darkened. Dropping Ethan whose eye was in swirls she walked over to Percy's bed again and sat back down and lifted his face so that he was facing her again.

"Percy what's wrong you were just laughing a second ago?" she asked with genuine care.

"Larissa where is my mother's body?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

The only thing he wanted was to be able to see her body one last time. He wanted to be able to say farewell one last time and then he would well he wasn't sure what he would do. His mother was gone and there was no way he could return to Gabe's if he wanted to.

"Percy her body has been burned to ashes." She said.

Larissa looked at him and watched as Percy's world was turned upside down. His mother was gone and now he couldn't even pay any respects to her. As if it was all he could take a part of Percy shattered and he silently promised that he would avenge her by finding who had sent that beast after them.

Ethan got up and looked at Percy and Larissa and he watched as the boys face changed from nothing to that of genuine sadness. Suddenly he felt an ominous feeling and it was coming from the boy. Getting up and straightening his clothes he decided it was best to give the two friends some alone time, however what he wanted was to get out of there. Stopping at the door he turned around and looked at the two friends.

"Larissa Chiron will want to meet with you and Percy later."

Before she could respond he ran outside and closed the door behind him. Even though he had only known her for a few days he was scared of her anger and so far he had only seen it once. Now Remembering it as if it was yesterday the memory played out in front of him.

_Larissa was walking behind Chiron and was demanding something while he was walking over to the stables. Several campers were staying as far away as possible since everywhere she walked Ice was forming and some feared that the camp would be frozen. While some were unsure of what to think about her since a rumor was spreading that she was a daughter of a titan._

"_Chiron I demand that you give me Percy, he is my responsibility and I want to know he is alright."_

"_Larissa I can't do that besides right now he is in a comatose state. I fear that if we move him his situation will only get worse."_

"_I don't give a damn about these camps rules. The only things I care about it how my friend is do—" stopping mid sentence as the tip of a familiar dagger was placed against her neck._

_Turning around to see who had been arrogant enough to place a dagger against her neck. Standing there was none other than Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Despite being at camp for only a few days she had already learned to despise this girl since she believed that whatever she did was for the best. _

_Raising her hands in surrender the knife was slowly pulled away. Once it was far enough she spun around and grabbed her arm that had the dagger. Twisting her arm around she forced Annabeth to drop the knife while she now found herself standing behind her with her arm twisted in a weird angle._

"_When will you learn Athena spawn you won't be able to best me in combat."_

"_I didn't attack you because I wanted to fight you. I came because my mother told me who your godly parent was."_

_Larissa let her arm go and stepped back in shock that she was able to learn who her parent was. Annabeth got up and spun her arm around making sure that it wasn't broken and once she was certain it wasn't she walked over to her knife and spun around to face Larissa again._

"_That's right I know exactly who your godly parent is and now that I know I see you as an enemy of this camp."_

"_Shut up you know nothing about me!" Larissa shouted._

"_Your father is none other than the Titan Oceanus." Annabeth shouted out loud while everyone that was within hearing range stood there shocked._

_Larissa looked around at everyone before her eyes landed on Annabeth who was grinning as if she had won an award. As she was about to step forward the sound of bows being drawn were heard and before she knew it dozens of archers had her surrounded._

"_She is an enemy of this camp and like all enemies she must be killed." Annabeth said while some campers nodded in agreement._

_None of them wanted to kill her but now that they knew she was a daughter of a Titan she couldn't be trusted. The sound of Chiron's hooves stomping the ground drew everyone attention. Unlike his normal kind expression his face was plastered with anger at none other than Annabeth._

"_Annabeth you may be one of my favorite campers but you don't have the authority to tell other campers to attack another person who you deem a threat."_

Feeling his arm shake Ethan looked at his arm and found that it was covered in a thin layer of ice. He was about to scream out but the ice shattered and he looked around at several campers who were looking at him in worry.

Ignoring their glances he walked towards the big house with his hands in his pockets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth Chase and she was talking with several of her brothers most likely planning something. Stopping to look at them he heard only a few words that were Larissa, Monster and Kill at all costs.

Sighing at how foolish there plan was Ethan continued on his way to the big house hoping that they wouldn't be hurt too badly. Feeling an itch in his arm he lifted up his long sleeve and the thing he saw was that a lightning bolt was beginning to get etched in his arm. Placing a finger on the image he felt a burning pain and his arm and before anyone could see what was wrong he ran towards the forest where Luke was most likely waiting for him.

o-O-o-O-o

Percy was leaning against Larissa as she helped him towards the big house. He couldn't walk on his own yet and he learned it the hard way when he first tried to walk he soon learned that his legs had been out for two weeks and that during that time he had been in a comatose state.

Unsure of what to say he looked at the house and sitting on the porch steps was none other than Grover who was waiting there tapping his feet repeatedly.

His eyes though were instead directed to the two people that were sitting at a table next to the porch. From what he could tell one of them was small but perky while another seemed familiar but he couldn't seem to remember who the person reminded him of.

"Percy I'm so happy you're finally awake!" Grover shouted as he ran over to his two friends.

Right when he was about to tackle Percy to the ground he felt his feet stop all of a sudden. Trying to move, he looked down and from his thighs down was covered in a layer of ice. Wanting to move a little more he looked up at Larissa and she was blowing on one of her index fingers.

"Percy isn't able to stand on his own yet. If you were to finish what you were doing he would have fallen onto the ground and most likely injured himself more." She said not even looking back as they passed him.

Hearing that Grover blushed down to his Adam's apple and the ice slowly melted away leaving his legs wet. Sighing he lifted his pants up revealing his fury goat legs before running to catch up to his friends who had gotten to the table.

"That's Mr. D." Grover said when he saw that Percy was eyeing the two.

What he didn't know was that Percy was confused by what he was seeing. Suddenly the small pudgy man vanished and sitting in its place was a large purple flame. Rubbing his eyes a little Percy looked at Larissa and for a second instead of her he saw a white flame.

'What's happening here, everyone is a flame.' Percy thought but his eyes readjusted and instead of flames everyone was back to normal. 'It will probably be best I don't tell anyone about it.'

Larissa didn't say anything but out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Percy's eye change from sea green to blood red. Deciding it was best not to ask at the moment since Percy would soon be focused on the god and familiar teacher that was sitting in front of him.

"Chiron I brought Percy like your messenger has asked." She said bitterly.

Turning around towards the sound of her voice Percy was surprised by the person who he recognized almost instantly.

Mr. Brunner was sitting right in front of him but unlike his normal school suit he was instead wearing casual clothes. Like everyone he had seen on the way here he had on a orange t-shirt that read: Camp Half-Blood.

"Mr. Brunner?" he asked dumbfounded. Chiron smiled a little before turning back to the game and placing his cards down onto the table, before pulling his wheelchair out and rolling over to them.

"Percy my boy I am glad that you are awake finally. Now we finally have 4 to play Pinochle." He waved his hand towards one of the two empty chairs.

Percy looked at Larissa and she just shrugged so she helped him over to one of the seats. Once he was in one she took the last free one ignoring the looks that Chiron and Mr. D were giving her. Ever since they had learned she was the daughter of the eldest titan they decided it was best to keep an eye on her.

Mr. D then looked at Percy with his bloodshot eyes. "I guess I must say it don't I. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood there, now don't expect me to say it again."

Percy looked at Mr. D and knew that as long as they were near each other they weren't going to get along at all. He reminded him of Gabe and could have been a good drinking buddy once upon a time.

Mr. D despised the boy that was sitting in front of him. If the rumors were true then the boy wielded an ancient power that could dethrone Olympus. Unlike normal boys though he was innocent and that was something he hated more than anything else.

"Annabeth." Chiron called.

A blonde girl suddenly materialized next to Chiron with a baseball cap in her hand. Suddenly Percy's hands started freezing and he looked down and noticed ice was forming on his hands. Turning to look at Larissa he saw that she had a look of hatred on her face as she looked at the blonde girl.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? Well be placing him in Cabin 11 soon."

"Sure Chiron." Annabeth said before running off.

Percy didn't know why but almost instantly he hated that girl named Annabeth. There was something about her he didn't like and that was something he would listen to. He knew it was probably biased but the anger he was feeling towards her was almost primitive and had been transcending ages.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and looked at Larissa's eyes. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "Watch your back Percy, she can't be trusted."

She then pulled back and returned to the game that was in front of them. Turning to face the game as well he decided it would be best to start a conversation. Most of all he needed answers to questions that were bubbling in his head threatening to explode.

"So Mr. Brunner do you work here?" he asked deciding to start with the basics.

"I'm afraid my names not Mr. Brunner my boy. That was a pseudonym. Instead you may call me Chiron." He said before taking a sip out of drink he had sitting next to him.

"Okay so does Mr. D stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling his cards and stared at the boy sitting in front of him. Despite only knowing each other for a few minutes he already despised the kid. He was asking questions and that was something he didn't like especially from snot nosed brats.

"Young man, names are powerful things. You don't go around using them for no reason." He said gritting his teeth. The more he looked at the boy the more he saw that one day he might very well be a threat to Olympus.

"I must say Percy I am glad you are alive. It's been a long time since I last made a house call for a camper or let one sleep in another's cabin. I'd hate to think I wasted my time." Chiron said.

"Chiron you bastard." Larissa murmured but Chiron looked at her and decided to ignore her small outburst.

"House call?" Percy asked.

o-O-o-O-o

Percy was annoyed to say the least as he walked behind Chiron. Instead of being nice and kind like usual he was instead annoyed and angry. He didn't know why but as the day passed by he felt something inside him was changing but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Maybe it was because he learned he was a demi-god or maybe it was something he wasn't sure of. Only one thing was certain and it was he was changing and for some reason he enjoyed the changes that were happening to him. A part of him though was wondering if giving into this power was a good thing.

He wanted to talk to Larissa about his problems but she had been sent back to the Poseidon cabin so that she had time to think. She had angered Mr. D and Chiron and because of that she was now in something similar to detention but he was certain it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Looking around Percy noticed dozens of campers were walking around and having all sorts of conversations. Some were giggling while others were rough housing and he couldn't help but wonder how the Olympians had so many children.

'Did my father not care about my mom? Is that why he left so that he could sleep with someone else?' he thought as he continued following Chiron who was revealed as the teacher from legend that he thought should be dead. At first it surprised him that his teacher was half horse but his new personality wouldn't let him be amazed.

Taking a better look around Percy looked at the Poseidon cabin and for a second he wanted to make sure Larissa was alright. Making sure Chiron wasn't looking he walked over to the cabin and as his hand was about to touch the door he felt someone's hands grab him and pull him back.

"Get off of me Chiron." Percy demanded with ferocity that surprised even him.

Chiron looked down at him and he was surprised by how angry he had gotten so suddenly. Never had the boy shown such anger towards him or well anybody and now he was. It was almost as if something inside of him was changing him.

"Percy my boy what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Percy then walked past Chiron towards cabin 11 where the girl named Annabeth was waiting for him.

No one knew it but the spirit of Darkness was beginning to change the boy from the inside out. First he would start with the personality and work outwards until the boy could no longer be recognized. Laughing at how easy it was to manipulate the boy, he couldn't help but wonder why the boy was beginning to resist his control.

The more his personality changed from kind to angry the stronger he got. Deciding it was just a minor effect Darkness waved it off as nothing of importance and would wait until the day came for when he would re-unite with its original body.

Unknown to even Darkness someone was manipulating the boy from the shadows. It was obvious the boy would no longer be the same he once was, so the only solution was to make the boy independent from everyone else. If Darkness had his way then the boy would end up corrupted by the very powers he controlled and, may very well turn into a second Darkness.

And who was this person well it was none other than Order who has been watching the boy for a very long time. A war was coming and if the boy fell to his temptations then the Olympians may very well be destroyed.

Sighing Order couldn't help but wonder if the Olympians would be able to rise to the challenge that was awaiting them in the darkness. Chaos's children failed and now most of them are sleeping but should the boy rise to accept his role they might have a chance.

Turning around Order looked at a screen that was floating behind him. Walking over to it he looked closely and he saw his brother Chaos floating in a deep state of sleep.

"Brother why are hoping that he is going to join Titans forces. If he serves them he may very well be corrupted by the very thing we hope to destroy."

He wasn't expecting a response but he was surprised since he hadn't talked to his brother in nearly 10,000 years. The answer he received was shocking but he knew deep down that it was for the best. If the Olympians could defeat him and the Titan's armies they would have one more test to overcome before facing the final boss.

**A/N: Now let me just say that I am not an Annabeth basher in anyway. Instead I want Larissa and Annabeth to have a rivalry. Both of their personalities are meant to clash with one another since they have different views on how to do things. Will they always be at the other's throats? The answer is no but as time passes they will learn to tolerate the other.**

**Now will the bashing continue past this no I am just trying to change people's personalities a little bit? Actually scratch that I am changing them a lot. Soon Percy will no longer be the same kind kid everyone is used to. Darkness is slowly changing Percy's personality to a much darker one while Order is trying to balance it. **

**See you all next time, I hope in a week but it is hard to tell since I have a lot of stuff to take care of.**


	6. Capture the Flag

**Percy Jackson the Power of Primordial's**

**A/N: Hey everyone what's up anyways I just decided to post this now because well I felt like it. Anyways I had just finished reading the House of Hades and I am honestly impressed, I wish I was good as well any author but enough about me. Now onto the people that reviewed.**

**Nightshade Malachai: Thanks so much for that but honestly I don't think I outdid myself. I am nowhere near capable of doing that.**

**Stonecold: Thank you as well but I have to disagree with you. I am far from being a really good, or any type of good writer. At most I believe I am decent since I am still a beginner and I have a lot of things to learn about. Anyways thank you and I have no intention of giving up this story until well it's finished. Depending on what people think I might continue further but that is yet to be determined. Even if people like it I am facing a problem and it is whether I should continue to write in third person or first person, oh well.**

**Hunter792: Thank you.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy. Starting this chapter some more OC's will be revealed and some personalities will differentiate from the canon ones. **

**Chapter 6 Capture the Flag**

Percy was leaning against Zeus' Fist, the campers had called it that in honor to Zeus. However he chose to call it the shit pile since that's what is looked like a pile of shit pointed towards the sky. While he knew it was disrespectful to the fabled King of the Gods, he surprisingly didn't care. Instead recently Percy found out that he didn't care about many things anymore.

Now the only things he cared about was Larissa and his self. Nothing else mattered to him now, his mother was dead and probably haunting him, and now the only thing that mattered was Larissa's safety. He was more that certain that Larissa could take care of herself, but he wasn't going to take any chances and he refused to imagine her death.

Turning to the sound of bushes rumbling, Percy found himself facing off against two enemy demi-gods that had somehow managed to find his teams flag. Just from first glance Percy could guess they were both children of Ares since there armor was bulkier than most and red designs were all over them.

Best guess was that Clarisse must have sent them since she wanted revenge for the bathroom accident that happened earlier. When it happened he remembered feeling a gut wrenching pain. It however vanished faster than it had appeared. Considering the situation he was grateful it happened, but now it was leading to all kinds of trouble. Almost the entire Area Cabin was going after him and had it not been for Luke, he was certain that he would have been creamed long ago.

Luke, Percy wasn't sure what to think of the guy. On one hand the guy was nice, and ever since he was placed in Cabin 11, he had been sparring with him. While he's yet to win a match, it was to be kind of expected. Luke was an experienced fighter, and as if that wasn't enough he learned that Luke was supposedly a guy that appeared only every few hundred years.

While all those things about Luke were good and all, a part of Percy was telling him to keep an eye on him at all times. Percy felt it was wrong, but he knew that Luke was too nice, and that he must have an ulterior motive. Sighing he remembered he was in a battle and there was no time to think of other things.

"Hey Nathaniel looks like we found Percy and his teams flag."

"Hey Samuel you're absolutely right. Well today must be our lucky day. Luke isn't around and Percy is the only one guarding there flag."

Both brothers started laughing and they drew their weapons in unison. Nathaniel had a sword and shield, while Samuel had a spear. Cursing under his breath Percy remembered who these brothers were. Many called them the unbeatable duo. Why were they given such a stupid nickname he didn't know.

However he knew that they lived up to their name. It was said that together they were as good as Luke. Did he believe it well it has yet to be proven, so yes he did. Looking at his options Percy knew the chances of winning were slim, but he might as well try.

Standing up straight, Percy looked at the sword in his hand and sighed. The sword in his hand wasn't a good fit but it was all he had so he might as well make use of what he's got. Taking a deep breath he glared at the two older campers. Percy couldn't see it but a glare on his face was quite laughable.

As the Area campers laughed at him, Percy felt a sudden and abrupt change in emotions. While his other emotions lowered, his anger and hatred rose to extreme levels and now the only thing he wanted was to make them suffer. Before his rage could get out of hand, he took a few deep breathes and sighed.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, the unbeatable brothers were surprised by what they saw. Percy's eyes were flashing with lightning bolts for a second before they suddenly vanished. For a second they could have sworn that they had seen his eyes turn entirely black.

Twirling the sword in his hands, Percy looked at it and felt that the sword fit in his hands better. While it wasn't a great fit he looked at the brother's and saw that they were glaring at him. Instead of the laughing, they were now glaring but there was no hiding the fact that they were shaking in fear.

Neither brother would say it but they were shaking in fear because Percy was now radiating some ancient power. The power was coming off of his body in black waves, and the longer they looked at it the more they saw that the black waves were making something.

"No what are we thinking. We won't be scared off by this kid." Samuel said defiantly.

"But look at him. One second he was just a stupid kid glaring, and now something dark and mysterious is radiating off of him." Nathaniel whined.

"Don't be scared you coward, he is just a boy that is playing with us. Besides were known as the unbeatable brothers, if we run from this kid our reputation will be trashed."

Nathaniel looked at Percy and gulped knowing he would regret this. "Fine but let's go all out."

Nodding in agreement both brothers turned to face Percy who was already walking towards them twirling his sword. Shouting a battle cry Samuel charged with his spear lowered towards Percy's gut. Once Percy was within range of his spear he thrust his spear hoping to impale the kid in one attack.

The attack missed though because at the last second Percy jumped out of the way. Grinning Samuel knew that Percy had already fallen into their trap.

Landing on his feet Percy looked up and saw Nathaniel standing in front of him with his sword ready to cut his head off. Ducking at the last possible second he felt as several strands of hair were cut off. Sighing in relief that he hadn't been beheaded he watched as Nathaniel's leg came up and slammed him in the end.

Jumping backwards from the blow Percy landed on his feet again. Looking in front of him Percy knew that he had gotten himself into some serious trouble. The two brothers were both incredible fighters and now he was wondering how he was going to beat them while at the same time protect the flag.

Deciding to go with a full frontal assault he charged them and like last time Samuel charged first. As the spear was about to hit him in the center of the head, he side stepped at the last possible second surprising the two of them. As Samuel flew by him Percy landed a hit in the ribs with the butt of his sword and watched as he fell sideways landed on the ground while his spear dropped to the ground.

Turning to face Nathaniel he was just barely able to block the slash that he was making. As soon as there blades connected he nearly regretted it. Nathaniel had far more strength than him and currently there blades were locked against one another.

"You're not half bad Prissy."

"Why thank you jackass."

Both of them jumped backwards and charged again, and as there blades connected for a second time Percy tried the move that Luke showed him. As Nathaniel's blade flew out of his hand Percy didn't get enough time to react to the shield he had on.

The shield connected with his face and he staggered a little because of the force of the blow. His eyesight got blurry, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a spear sailing towards him. Spinning at the last second, he felt a burning pain in his cheek as the spear sailed past him and impaled itself in a tree.

Once his eyesight was better Percy placed a finger on his new cut and he winced in pain as something exploded inside of him. Whatever it was nearly impossible to imagine but one thing he could was that he felt like a thousand needles were being put in simultaneously.

"I wouldn't touch that cut if I were you." Samuel said as he stood up while a hand was on his ribs.

Percy lowered his hand and glared at the two brother's as they regained there bearings. Samuel raised his weapon with his free hand, and the first thing he noticed was that on the tip a green and purple liquid was dripping off. Following a drop, Percy watched as it landed on a dead leaf, and almost instantly the leaf burned up leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"That is known as Greek Fire." Nathaniel pointed out when he noticed that Percy was looking at the green ooze.

"What's Greek Fire?" Percy asked while he tried to ignore the pain that was erupting inside of his body. It felt as if something inside of him was on fire and whatever it was he didn't want to know.

"It is a special type of fire we use. It destroys monsters almost instantaneously and is fatal to demi-gods. However thanks to a certain child of Hephaestus, we were able to turn it into a liquid like substance."

Realization dawned on Percy's face as he processed everything that was just said. Greek Fire was fatal to demi-gods and it was somehow turned into a liquid state, which was then placed on those spears.

Does that mean that this Greek Fire is now running through my body? He thought before the pain suddenly spiked.

"If you're wise Prissy you'll give up now." Samuel said as he spun his spear around.

"Oh and why would I do that?" Percy asked but now the pain was taking its toll and it was nearly unbearable. He could neither feel, nor raise his left arm and he was certain that if he didn't end the battle soon, other limbs would soon end up numb.

"Prissy if you knew anything about my brother and his specialty you would know that his favorite types of tools are Poisons and Greek fire all of which were on the tip of his spear." Nathaniel said and he noticed that Percy was beginning to sweat and that his left arm hadn't been moving.

Oh so now you tell me. Not only is Greek fire running through my body, but poison is as well. Percy couldn't believe the situation he found himself in now. Looking at his available options Percy knew that he only had one left.

He was certain that it could save him from the situation he found his self in but he wasn't sure it was worth the risks. Out of the corner of his eyes, the diamond in his left palm glowed. Somehow it knew that they needed help, and now the question was if he was going to take it. Cursing under his heavy breathes he wished that someone was here so that he didn't have to resort to his hidden power.

"Prissy just give up already. The poison running through your body must have already taken effect. Right now you probably can't even move your limbs. And if that wasn't enough Greek fire is slowly burning away your insides. Unless you give up now and hand over your teams flag, I fear that you may very well die." Nathaniel said truly worried about his health.

"Come on Prissy we don't want to be responsible for your death. Just give us your flag, and I promise we will heal you. Besides we can all tell you have skill. While you did get some good hits on us you still lost, however your reaction time was excellent. If you die here you will never reach your full potential." Samuel said.

Samuel didn't know what possessed him to say that, but every word was true. While he didn't hate, Percy with a passion, the part of him that was a soldier respected him albeit grudgingly. He would never admit it but one day he hoped to fight alongside Percy while facing a large horde of monsters. His reaction time was excellent and if he died here it would be a waste of such raw potential.

"Nathaniel, Samuel I'm going to tell you all something very important. I will never run away even if Death is staring me down. Besides isn't fighting and losing better than not fighting at all and retreating?" Percy asked while the brothers stared at him like he was crazy.

"Percy please don't do this; if you continuously resist you'll die!" Nathaniel shouted.

"If I were the two of I'd worry more about yourself more than I."

To prove his determination he raised his sword arm ignoring the pain that was coursing through his body. Neither of the brothers could believe the determination that was shown in his eyes. Just the look told them he was ready to die. And that he would accept it.

"Percy—" Nathaniel was stopped by Samuel who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nathaniel, he is ready to die here, and there is nothing we can do to change his mind. Instead we should give him what he wants, one last battle."

Nathaniel wanted to argue but deep down, he knew that his brother was right. They were enemies, but Percy deserved one last battle. The two of them placed their weapons on the ground, and brought out new ones that weren't coated with Greek fire, or Poison.

"Percy, you had better be ready. Neither of us will hold back, we'll be going all out no bars held." Samuel said while he started spinning his new weapon around. Nathaniel sighed before placing his shield on his back, and then he tossed his sword in the air catching it with his shield arm.

Now the three campers were staring each other down. A chilling wind blew between the three of them, and it was as if everything slowed down around them. It seemed like the Earth was holding its breath waiting to see the outcome of such a battle. Several Dryads even came out of their trees to see the outcome of such a battle.

As seconds passed, the brothers were beginning to sweat, and there breathing was becoming heavy as they breathed in stale air. Placing their weapons in the dirt, they took off the armor that was weighing them down. Once the helmet and chest plate came off, Percy saw their hair was damp and there t-shirts were sticking to them.

Nathaniel was a 14 year old male with hair so red; it looked like it was on fire. Physically, he stood several inches above Percy, but he more muscular and leaner than both his older brother and Percy combined.

Samuel was a 15 year old male with long blonde hair that was in a short pony tail. Samuel stood several inches over his brother, but unlike Nathaniel he was tall and skinny, but he was more than fit enough to wear armor and carry multiple weapons at the same time.

"Ready Nathaniel?" Samuel asked as he ran his finger tips through his blonde hair.

"Ready."

When the both of them were about to charge, the sword in Percy's hand fell out and landed with a thud. Percy soon bent forward staring at the ground, while his arms dangled.

"Percy, are you alright?" Nathaniel shouted but before he could run over and check Samuel placed another hand on his shoulder and stopped him from moving.

"I hope the both of you are ready, for I am not going to hold anything back." Percy murmured.

"Prissy your nuts, you can't even move." Samuel shouted while he held his brother in an iron tight grip.

"I can't move you say?" Percy asked before he raised both of his arms. Extending his arms out he took a deep breath as he felt a familiar sensation pass through this body.

Once he was certain that they were within reach, he let out a shout towards the sky. Nathaniel looked at Percy, and he just knew the shout was filled with lose, anger, and most of all rage. Once his shout stopped he turned to face Samuel, and a pillar of darkness suddenly fell from the sky engulfing Percy.

Nathaniel and Samuel covered their eyes, as dust was shot up in all directions thanks to the black pillar. Looking up both of them watched as the pillar vanished, and standing there was none other than Percy who was unscathed. However one thing drew their attention were the two swords in his hands.

Unlike the normal bronze color of most demi-god weapons, the blades were completely black. At first the brothers thought they were the fabled Stygian Iron swords they read about. That thought was soon crushed however when they looked at the blades more closely.

According to the books they read, and a few pictures they saw, when Stygian swords were made the metal was semi-transparent if the swords were caught in the sun light. If it happened you would notice that a liquid was swirling around, and it was said to be a part of the River Styx because the swords were cooled in the river.

"Percy, where did you get those swords so suddenly?" Nathaniel asked while he stared at the new swords.

Both of them were obviously long swords, so that would mean that they would have to keep their distance. One thing was dominating his mind, and it was why Percy had two swords. No one ever used a two-style combination, because it was nearly impossible to use.

Those few demi-gods that tried even said it was nearly impossible since you had to balance the two swords in your arms, or else you would end up unbalanced. Not only that a person was sacrificing their entire defense for offensive power which was ill advised.

Yet despite all those reasons, Nathaniel was appalled by Percy. Not only was he balancing the weight in his arms, but the determined look on his face told him that he was more than ready to use them to their fullest potential.

"Let's just say this. Since the two of you are going all out, so will I."

Percy was determined, but there was no hiding the fact that the pain was still coursing through his body like an inferno. The only reason he is still standing now is that, these powers were stopping the pain momentarily and soon enough it would start up again. Not only that he also knew that there was the risk of turning into that damned dragon again and he was determined to never fall that low again.

"Now that I know you will go all out as well, it makes my heart beat faster knowing that you will be able to fight at your best." Samuel said with a grin.

The battle was finally becoming interesting. No one had ever used a two sword style before and the look on Percy's face told him that he was determined, and most likely knew how to use them. Now this was like a test since he wanted to see if he could stand up to the offensive power of two swords.

o-O-o-O-o

Percy was standing over Nathaniel and Samuel who were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Samuel's spear was on the ground split into several different pieces from the tip, all the way to the staff. While he was catching his breath the memory of the battle continued to play in his mind, of how Samuel and he had charged one another.

As they got closer, he made his swords form an X, and as there weapons collided, the spear was split into four different pieces. Once his weapon fell to the ground, Percy hit him in the hip with the butts of both blades. When they connected with one another Percy could have sworn that he heard a crunching sound before Samuel gasped and fell to the ground gripping his side.

Nathaniel than charged but he had more strength and speed than before. As there blades made contact with one another, Percy realized that this sudden boost was because of his armor. According to Nathaniel, he was arguably the strongest camper in the Ares Cabin, because his father forced him to wear that heavy armor until he was deemed a man.

As their swords continuously slammed against one another, Percy was beginning to sweat and the pain was slowly returning. Seeing no alternative, he reached farther inside of his heart, and let loose another torrent inside of him. What he didn't know was that he finally unlocked the door that was holding the power in check.

Now that it was free the ancient power spread out inside of its new host, and was making changes so that they boy could wield its powers more effectively. While at the same time ensuring that his heredity powers weren't destroyed, since the combination of both would make the boy stronger than any known being on the planet.

With the increased boost in strength and power, Percy charged again, and as his swords hit Nathaniel's, his blade went flying. Landing in the dirt, Nathaniel looked at his hilt, and dropped to his knees in shock that his blade had been cut in half.

Now Percy found himself leaning against one of his swords that had been planted into the dirt. Catching his breath, he knew that if another camper showed up he would be beaten to a pulp. Not only that but those sudden spikes in strength were almost gone, and if the brothers chose to get up again, he knew there was no way to stop them from taking his teams flag.

He was suddenly surprised by how determined he was to protect the flag, when he only cared about his, and Larissa's safety. Shaking his head of that though, he instead choose to believe that he was fighting for his self, since he was certain that Nathaniel and Samuel would have attacked him anyways.

"Hellhound!"

"A hellhound is in the camp borders!"

"Run for it! It was larger than any known one."

"Don't run you cowards. That girl is still back their fighting the damn thing."

Turning towards the sounds of the voices, Percy saw several Ares campers running away with Clarissa shouting for them to stop running. Listening to Clarissa a little, he heard her talking about a girl who had stayed behind. Looking at the direction they were running from, he realized that was the direction Larissa had gone when the game began.

Ignoring the pain in his legs, and joints Percy ran towards their location knowing full well that they might attach him. Taking his swords as he ran towards there voices, and jumped out of the bushes surprising them.

"Prissy what are you doing here?" Clarisse demanded as she got over her surprise and pushed past her brothers.

"Clarisse you hate me, and I sure as hell hate you, but I need to know who was the girl left behind." He gasped while the pain returned ten fold. Gripping his chest with one hand he tried to ignore the pain, while thinking of a good time, but the more he thought, the more he realized his life was full of pain.

"Why do you want to know Prissy?" Clarisse asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Look, just tell me if it was Larissa, that's all I want to know." Percy said while getting slightly angry.

"And why should we tell you Prissy?" an Ares camper demanded, but all he wanted to do was run away.

"You shut up, I wasn't talking to you." Turning to Clarisse. "Clarisse, please tell me. I lost my mother a few weeks ago; I can't lose Larissa as well… I just can't." he pleaded.

Clarisse looked at Percy, and despite all the negative feeling she had for the boy, and the obvious look on her face when she imagined running Percy through with her sword, hearing that he had lost his mother pulled his heartstrings. She didn't want to say anything but her heart was telling her to tell him.

"Your friend Larissa is indeed the girl I was talking about. When we tried to jump her—"

"Thank you Clarisse." Percy than ran past her, but before he could get far she grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Prissy where do you think your going?" she demanded, while slightly surprised by her reaction.

"I'm going to rescue my friend!" he shouted, and Clarisse was surprised by his sudden burst of anger. She didn't know what possessed her to say this but she did before she could change her mind.

"Not alone you're not. The hellhound back there was the largest thing we have ever seen. At most it stands a total height of at least two garbage trucks."

Hearing that a monster was the size of two garbage trucks was daunting, but knowing that his friend was facing such a beast was more than enough motivation to go. Not only did he swear to protect her, but he also refused to lose her. Many challenges waited him, and now rescuing his friend was the first.

"I don't care what stands against me Clarisse. Nothing will stand in the way, until I rescue her." He said proudly.

Clarisse grinned a little, since she was surprised by the determination on his face, but the thing that surprised her and her brothers was of how sure he was that he could face a monster down and save his friend.

"Well I guess you're not going alone than Prissy." She let him go, and took one of her brothers spare swords and spears.

"Why are you helping me so suddenly? Last I checked you hated me."

"I still hate you Prissy, but I refuse to let you hog all the glory. If you are willing to face the hellhound, then so will I. Not only that I refuse to let you die here. If you are going to kick the bucket, I will be the one who kicks it."

"Then let's go." before Percy could run an arrow landed in front of him. Looking up he noticed an Apollo camper was sitting in a tree with a hood up.

"If you are going to face that hellhound I am going with you." The camper said with a masculine voice.

"So will we." The Ares campers said with new determination.

The word was soon spread, and several more campers from the Apollo and Hermes cabin showed up from the front lines wanting to help. All together they had a total of 16 campers, but a roar suddenly ripped through the forest, scaring the Dryads away, which had come to see why the campers were gathering.

Said campers turned to face Percy, and the only thing they saw, was that he was running in the direction of the roar. Shouting a battle cry, they charged as well, steeling their hearts for the battle that was to come. Some knew they might be end up injured but if they could ensure the safety of other campers they would do it gladly.

o-O-o-O-o

Larissa was breathing hard, while she stared at the giant hellhound that was in front of her. The black long sleeve she had on was covered in dirt, while her gold pants were soaked all the way up to her knees. While her current pair of tennis shoes were also ruined but her mind was focused on two things.

_Damn that daughter of Athena for placing me over here._

The hellhound stared encircling her, while she circled around wanting to keep as much distance as possible between them as possible. Never had she face such a monster this size and from her point of view it seemed like this was staged.

Looking at the sword in her hand she smiled, remembering that its alternate form was the hairclip that Percy had gotten her. It was pure white but when the sun shined on it, the blade sparkled almost as if the blade was made from diamonds.

Unlike the celestial bronze weapons that most demi-gods use, the type of material that was used in crafting her sword, was the very same used in the construction of both Mount Othrys, and Mount Olympus. Also unlike its brethren material the sword was fatal to both immortals and mortals.

She never tested if that claim was true but her mother told her it was and that was more than enough for her. If she was ever forced to kill mortals with her blade she would never be able to bring herself to do it unless the situation was truly dire, but she hoped she never ended up in that kind of situation.

While her weapon was indeed dangerous it had nearly no effect on the hellhound in front of her. When she first made a large slash on the side of the hellhound, she had expected it turn into dust, but it hadn't. Her best guess was that the beast was too damned big, and that if she wanted any chance to kill the beast, she would need more people, and the only ones had fled in terror.

As the hellhound continued to circle her, she couldn't help but think that she was doomed. She could barely inure the thing and when she made that slash she got awfully close to things paws. Had it not been for her fast reaction time she was certain that her head would have been cleaved right off.

Only now she was regretting something that was tearing her apart inside. She had promised Percy that she would never leave him, but now it looks like she would die here. Sighing she raised her sword and got ready to charge the beast, but she closed her eyes first wanting a moment of piece.

"Larissa!" a voice shouted that drew her attention.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, she saw none other than Percy who was breathing hard, like he had run a mile. The thing that drew her attention was that in both of his hands sat two black blades that looked familiar.

"Percy what are you doing here?" she demanded as her moment of shock and surprise passed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the hellhound was no longer bothered by her, instead it was more focused on none other than Percy.

"Larissa this is no time for chit chat, I'll draw that things attention, and when it chases after me run."

Before she could even respond and tell him how foolish he was he charged head long. The hellhound roared before charging towards Percy as well tearing up the ground with its large claws.

As Percy and the hellhound got closer to one another she soon realized that his breathing was harder than normal. When he raised his arms, he winced slightly but the cut on his cheek drew her attention. It was long and deep but for some reason he hadn't checked it.

Remembering this was what she wanted she ran towards the direction Percy came from, but as she turned around she saw Percy and the hellhound collide with one another. His swords were made to form an X and she realized that he was going to take the full brunt of the things force.

He staggered back but the force of the hellhound was nothing compared to Nathaniel's raw strength. The problem was that when they collided his left arm dislocated and there was no stopping the pain that ran through his body.

Dropping his left sword, he looked up and was barely able to block a hit from the things tail.

"Percy!" Larissa shouted as he was sent flying towards the river.

Slamming against the rocks, Percy cursed as he got up but the thing he came face to face was the hellhounds face. Seeing no chance to block and that he was doomed either ways, he had only one thing he had to do left.

Turning to face Larissa he saw that she had a grim look on her face. "Larissa run immediately other campers will show—"

The teeth of the hellhounds sank into her torso and the next thing he knew, he was screaming in pain as his body was torn apart. Falling backwards he looked away not wanting to see what his body looked like now while it continued to eat his insides.

This pain was almost impossible to describe, but he refused to beg for someone to save him. His life was forfeit the moment he charged the damn thing and now he was paying for his mistake.

"Nooooo Percy!" Larissa shouted before raising her sword and charging the beast that was eating away at her friend.

Before she could reach him, a dozen arrows flew over her head and landed in the hellhound's side. Yelping in pain, it pulled its head back throwing Percy towards the side as it turned to face its new threat.

Soon several Ares and Hermes campers charged past her holding various types of weapons. Some had spears, others swords and shields. Roaring in defiance that it had lost its meal the hellhound charged towards its new food source but before it reached them a black door appeared and swallowed the hellhound hole.

Spinning around the campers looked for the beast and were depressed to know that it had fled. Some were muttering curses since they had the chance to finally fight one but Larissa's scream drew their attention.

"Percy! Please wake up! I can't lose you god damn it, please wake up!" she shouted while she stood over his motionless body. His blood was now all over her clothes but the only thing that mattered was her friend.

Opening his eyes he turned towards the voice that had called him back. "Larissa you're alright, but it looks like this was as far as I could go."

"No Percy you can't leave me. I already lost Sally; I can't lose you as well." Chiron soon galloped over declaring the winner but when he saw Percy his face turned grim.

Luke who was carrying the enemy team's flag dropped the flag as he saw what had happened to one of his friends. _This wasn't supposed to happen, god damn it what have I done._ He thought while Ethan stood beside him wearing the exact same expression as his self.

Raising his hand towards her cheek, he smiled at how soft her cheek felt. It was soft like a rose petal, and because of its feeling he didn't want to die, instead all he wanted was to be with her now. Turning towards Chiron he saw that he was grim and that many people's heads were lowered in shame.

Knowing that his time was almost up he wanted to make sure she would promise her something. "Larissa I am sorry for leaving you. Promise me that you will always smile." With those last words his eyes closed and his hand landed next to the river.

"Percy Nooooooooo!" Larissa shouted.

As Clarisse tried to pull her away from his body she remembered that he was a child of Poseidon. In her fear she had completely forgotten that they had healing properties when they touched the water. Hoping that it wasn't too late she kicked Clarisse before running towards Percy's hand that was next to the water and placed it in.

Falling to her knees she muttered an ancient spell her mother had taught her. It was only to be used as a last resort but it could be only used once. The purpose of it was to bind someone's life with your own.

While it was widely believed to combine the two personalities it was instead a lie or else people would have used it all the time. Instead the caster would be forever bonded to the recipient and vice versa.

Once the words left her mouth, Chiron stared at her in shock that she had known such a spell. Feeling a burning pain in her chest, she looked down and a golden thread shimmered into existence that was already connected to Percy.

_This wasn't who could have done this._ She thought before a second thread was made that was red in color. It reached out towards Percy's and the two connected perfectly. However nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

The two strings started moving closer to one another, and suddenly a flash of light lit up her view. Once it died down sitting in the place of both threads was a black and gold one. The black one was coming from Percy and Gold from her.

"Chiron what are those threads?" Clarisse asked before they suddenly vanished.

"It is an ancient and forgotten spell my dear that only a few known users know about." while he said that he continued to stare at the two young children who were promising to be something special.

"What does that spell do exactly?" a camper asked while the rest turned to him wondering what had just happened.

"It is said that when the caster uses it on someone, it will bind their lives to one another. Meaning that as long as the caster lives, the recipient shall continue to live on, no matter how much he or she wants to die."

Hearing that everyone turned to face them again and saw that Larissa was gripping Percy's hand. What drew everyone's attention was that half the river was ice, and the other half was flowing water. Some wanted to ask what she was doing with his corpse but a glare from Clarisse stopped them from uttering a single syllable.

Waiting for something to happen, everyone stared in shock as the water started going up both Larissa and Percy's hands, before heading towards the torsos. Slowly his muscles were remade and soon, new layers of skin covered up the muscle.

"What is happening? How is the boy suddenly healing?" a camper asked.

Larissa bent forward and placed her ear on his torso and began crying again. His heart was beating once more and air was passing through his lungs.

While she knew that this would soon cause problems but saving her friend came first over anything else. Waiting for the symbol to appear over his head everyone looked at Percy wide eyed. Floating over his head was a glowing green trident.

Chiron than bowed while many campers followed. "The bloodline is determined. Poseidon—Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Lord of Horses. Hail Peresus Jackson, son of the Sea God."

"You've got to be kidding me. I knew that he was someone special but for a son of Poseidon, and a daughter of Oceanus to have grown up together. Could it get any weirder?" Ethan asked while he stared at the two of them.

Luke wasn't paying attention; instead he was more focused on the fact that he had nearly killed a 12 year old boy. Not only that but the child was a boy of Poseidon, and the girl was Oceanus, but the question remained of whether he would join or not.

Chiron was also completely surprised by this claiming. While he had seen many things in his life, never once had he seen a demi-titan, and demi-god care so much about one another. The boy was willing to sacrifice his self for her and she was willing to bind her life to his.

Grinning he knew that these two were something special and he wanted to see them grow up. Both were obviously powerful, but now he was more worried about what Zeus would think. Looking up he saw the clouds were beginning to move at a rapid pace and he knew that the problems had only begun.

While Larissa was holding Percy's hand she felt something moving in his palm. Pulling away she looked at his hand and watched as the black color left the gems before they fell out of his hands and shattered.

Unsure of what caused this she looked around for his swords, and she noticed that Clarisse was standing over her with his swords in hand.

"These are his, I'm guessing." She then placed them next to his body.

"Clarisse thank you." Larissa said while she continued to stare at Percy who was breathing slowly and steady.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because had you not ran away shouting at your brothers, Percy would never had been able to know about me."

"How do you… whatever, you're welcome I guess." With a snort she turned around and went towards her brothers but surprisingly her anger was gone. Instead it was replaced with interest and now she wanted to see where the two kids went.

"Percy… I swear on the River Styx that I will never leave you." She whispered into his ear. Sleep suddenly overtook her and she fell forward landing on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat ignoring the sound of thunder that followed after her promise.

**A/N: Well that's it for now, see you all next time, and I hope you liked it. Anyways now the gears will start to turn and with it many changes will happen with our young hero. Honestly I was planning to have Percy die here but hey I changed my mind at the last second anyways please review and tell me what you though, now I'll see you all later.**


	7. Partnership

**Percy Jackson the Powers of Primordial's**

**Chapter 7 Partnership**

* * *

Opening his eyes Percy looked around expecting to be in the afterlife, but the first thing he saw made him question that theory. Sitting in front of him were two chairs and a table that had two cups. The thing that drew his attention was that someone was sitting in one of the chairs. He couldn't see much since this person was wearing a golden cloak, but unlike the dragon he'd seen in other dreams, this person wasn't radiating with death. Instead he seemed like someone that was both powerful and ancient but at the same time very patient.

Walking over to this person, he looked at the chairs and saw they were made out of leather. While the table looked like the one that his uncle Gabe had, but it was nearly impossible to tell since it was always covered in crap.

"Percy Jackson why don't you take a seat." The individual asked startling him a little.

Choosing not to be rude Percy took a seat before asking. "Who are you? And what is this place?"

The man grinned underneath his hood. "Those are questions that will be answered at another time young man. The question that you must first ask yourself is who killed your mother?"

Just hearing this person talk about his mother made Percy angry. "How do you know about my mother? But another question is how could you possibly know my name when we have never met before?" Percy wanted nothing more than rip this person's head off for talking about his mother.

"For a young man you ask many questions." The man chuckled while Percy got angrier by the second.

Despite being locked away in Tartarus for a very long time, the boy in front of him made him chuckle in amusement. If everything went to plan, he would soon have a very powerful camper, one that was maybe even stronger than both Luke and Ethan. What he didn't notice was that his body was sweating because of the power that was coming off of the boy's body.

"Will you answer my questions already?" Percy demanded.

Grinning Kronos extended a hand out and one of the two cups floated to his outreached hand. Once his fingers touched the handle, he lifted the cup up to his hooded face and took a few seconds to sip the golden fluid. His body was feeling hot suddenly and he needed some way to cool his body down, or else his body might combust because the heat was steadily vanishing.

Setting the cup down, Percy looked at him and decided it would be best to show his hospitality first. "Thank you for this drink." He then took the last cup and lifted it up to his mouth. Taking a sip his eyes watered slightly, because it reminded him of his mother's homemade cookies. And as if all his troubles could be lost to the wind, his anger slowly dissipated but it was still there.

Setting the cup back down, he wiped away the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. Even if it had been several weeks he thought he had moved on, but his tears were proving him wrong. Looking up from the cup the man sitting in front of him was waiting patiently, and something clicked in his mind.

"Do you know who killed my mother? That Minotaur could not have shown up by mere coincidence someone must have sent It." Percy asked as he slowly placed the pieces together.

Grinning Kronos knew that the boy would soon break. "Someone did indeed send that beast after your mother, but I won't tell you right away. If you want to know, think about this. Where does a mortal's soul go when they die?"

Thinking about it for a few minutes, Percy remembered in all the ancient stories that when heroes died they all went to one place to be judged. Percy then realized that he was talking about the Underworld and the realm of none other than Greek God and Olympian Hades, God of the Underworld.

Could he be the one who took my mother from me? Percy thought while his mind starting to work at an incredibly fast rate.

"Are the Olympians, no is Hades responsible for my mother's death?" he demanded while he gripped the arm rests of the leather chair.

Percy didn't see it but the leather seats were beginning to burn at an incredible rate that only Kronos noticed. Kronos looked at the young boy and grinned inside but a part of him was worried about the kids potential. The very power that was coming off of his body reminded him of his mother, but his was far more ancient and it looked like it wants to destroy everything in sight. It was almost as if, no it can't be could that ancient story be true? He thought.

"Did you not here me? Was Hades the one who killed my mother?" Percy demanded and Kronos felt the sudden urge to run.

A black darkness was coming off of his boy and now Kronos was beginning to question if it was right to tell the boy about his mother's death. No I am the King of the Titans; I refuse to shriek in fear because of whatever resides inside the boy's heart. Besides once I obtain my body again that boy will be nothing compared to be.

"The Olympians are indeed the ones who killed your mother. Or rather the eldest of the Olympians Hades himself is the one who took your mother's life."

Percy wanted to ask how he knew for certain, but he suddenly lost it. Nothing could have prepared Kronos for this. A wave of pure darkness shot out of Percy's body and absorbed this entire world in a darkness that was impossible to see through. Had it not been for his quick time Kronos was certain that the boy would have destroyed his metaphysical self and everything with it.

Looking around Kronos watched as the darkness started to slowly recede, revealing his dream world but now there were changes. Instead of it being the nice warm place he made it was dark and sinister. The chairs were made from human bones and the table was some type of demon that was made to be the table. Whatever it was Kronos had no clue, instead all he could tell was that, it had four legs and almost a dozen eyes.

Even the drinks had changed; instead of the normal golden color of Nectar it was instead black and red. Something told Kronos that if he tried to drink that, his body would be gone forever and there would be second chances, to remake his self.

Dispelling his shield, he looked up and saw that the boy had changed physically as well. When he first came he had short shaggy black hair, but now he had long black hair that went past his shoulders. His orange t-shirt and blue pants were also gone; in their place were black clothes as well. The shirt had a picture of something burning but he couldn't tell what it was.

While on Percy's back was two sheaths, that were holding his swords, but the thing that really worried the Titan was that his eyes. Unlike the normal eyes of a 12yr old boy that he had seen, his eyes were filled with both hate and anger. All the kindness that was in Percy's eyes were gone, instead they were now replaced by dark eyes that wanted nothing more than tear those apart responsible for his mom's death.

"Percy? What are you?" Kronos asked, once he got over his shock.

Before he could react the boy raised an arm and Kronos felt his body was imprisoned in some type of barrier. Never had he been forced into a prison so easily, and this was a disgrace since a boy was doing this. While his son Zeus forced him into Tartarus, he only was able to because he cut his body into pieces but Percy Jackson was doing almost effortlessly.

"You are a Titan aren't you?" Percy asked but it more of a demand than a question. With his sudden change, he saw that the person sitting in front of him wasn't a mortal of any sort. Also according to the children in camp, the Olympians never visit, so the only option available would be a Titan.

"How do you know?" Kronos asked but it was almost impossible to say anything in this type of prison. Whatever Percy was doing, it was slowly rotting away his body and it was almost impossible to heal these injuries.

"My eyes never lie to me, besides I can tell you are no Olympian, because they never visit their children. So that means you are something older than them." Percy shrugged showing Kronos that the boys personality had also changed almost instantly to reflect his dark clothes and the world they now found there selves in.

"Now that you know what I am, what shall you do?" Kronos asked.

He wished that he back his physical body, then he would be able to resist this power but now all he could do was sit here. Or better yet he should have made sure that Ethan and Luke had entered this dreamscape as well. Now he was paying for this mistake and it was only a matter of time until his body was turned into dust.

"According to the ancient Myths, you and your brethren were defeated by the Olympians in an ancient war that changed the very landscape of this planet. Once you were beaten however, you were all looked away into the prison Tartarus. What I want to know is how you aren't looked away along with the rest of the Titans, but even I can tell you don't have your body back Kronos. Instead you are more of a shade than anything else."

Knowing that the boy suddenly knew his name was shocking but now what did he want? "Now that you know what will you do? I can't resist you and if you chose you could easily destroy me now right? Or you can go to the Olympians and tell them I have returned, ruining my chance to return."

"I could do nearly all of those thing can't I? But then how could I resist the power of an Olympian, much less one of the Big Three? I am not stupid enough to believe that I could beat one of them alone. If you had your body right now, you could easily break out of my prison and we would be fighting with weapons right now. According to those ancient stories, you were the most powerful of Titans and if you helped me I could beat Hades."

"Are you saying that you want to become allies?"

A moment of silence passed before the prison that was holding him shattered. Falling down onto his seat, he looked at the boy and saw that his arms were lying on the arm rests. Feeling a sudden urge to reach for one of the cups he was surprised by how warm the cup was. It was almost as if a fire was burning inside of the cup.

Taking a sip, Kronos dropped the cup watching as it slammed against the ground, with the dark liquid pouring out. Inside his body was exploding but suddenly the pain stopped. Feeling something was different; he pulled a sleeve back and saw that his arm was whole again. Instead of it being in pieces he had an entire arm again. Tearing his cloak off, he looked at his body and saw that it was complete again. Kronos could feel his powers flowing through his body again and it felt great to know that it was within his finger tips.

"Let's make a deal Kronos I will help you retrieve your body again, and in return you shall help me… destroy Hades." Percy said pulling the Titan out of his thoughts.

Kronos was going to make a smart remark saying that he no longer needed his help but suddenly the pain returned. Unlike his earlier pain, it was the feeling of his scythe chopping him into hundreds of pieces again and it was Zeus standing before him again. Watching in anger as his body was chopped up again he raised his hand trying to freeze time, but Kronos found his power had already left him.

Standing there in anger Kronos grabbed his cloak and threw it over his mangled body. His body was gone, his powers were gone and Percy Jackson was grinning in satisfaction. Both of them were playing a game with one another and everything important them was the pieces being used. Percy now knew what Kronos desired most, and Kronos knew what Percy wanted more than anything. A body and revenge was what now drove them and they would use anything and everything in order to achieve their goals.

A voice in the back of Percy's head that sounded awfully similar to his mother was telling him revenge was wrong. But he wouldn't listen, his mom was gone and now he knew who took her from him. With this knowledge he wouldn't stop until he got his revenge. Only after that would he return his arrogant self, but right now he needed power and the only ones available was his Darkness and the Titan lord Kronos who he was playing a dangerous game with.

"Fine I shall help you destroy my eldest son. In return you shall help me regain my body" Kronos wished he could kill this boy for his arrogance but he knew it wasn't wise to challenge the boy especially when he held all the cards in his hand. Not only could he give him his body back faster than he had planned but he could also have the most powerful demi-god on his side.

And once this alliance was over he would then dispose of Percy Jackson like a used up toy. Everything had a purpose and soon he would out last his. Once that day came he would make the boy regret playing with his emotions the way he did.

"Before this alliance becomes official I have terms of my own." Percy said before extending his hand out towards his… ally. Shaking his head of that thought Percy concentrated until a picture of his friend appeared. "Until the end of our alliance this girl is not to be harmed. Her name is Larissa Knifong and if even one hair on her head is touched I shall make sure you never see your body whole again."

Kronos looked Percy and the eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew that the boy meant what he said but in time he would find a way out of this situation. "Fine I shall not touch a single hair on her head. Now do we have an accord?"

Another moment of silence passed before Percy chuckled darkly. "We do, but remember my warning Kronos if you touch her I will end our alliance. And I shall undo everything that you have currently built up."

"The same goes for you. I can't have a brat take control of everything out from under me. But know this Percy Jackson, should you betray me I shall make you regret it. I have many powerful allies and I am certain that you won't be able to face them all."

Percy leaned back into his seat and snapped his fingers. The last cup on the table vanished and reappeared in his hand. Raising the glass to his mouth he took a sip before throwing the cup at Kronos and watching it shatter against his throne made of human skulls.

"This will be… one interesting relationship Kronos. I look forward to seeing these so called allies of yours that you speak so fondly of. Maybe when I might them I might just break these allies of yours, so that I can make sure I can trust you."

"If you injure my allies Percy we might as well end our relationship right now," Kronos waited for Percy to make another smart remark but he didn't. "If that is all you can now go Percy Jackson we shall meet again sooner than you think."

Percy was going to argue saying that this world was his, but with a snap of the Titans fingers he felt his conscious get forced out of the dream. Once Percy was gone Kronos looked around and shouted in rage, Percy was going to be a problem in the future and he knew it. Unless he freed more of his fellow Titans he was certain that he would be his very undoing.

Shouting again Kronos blew everything away in a blast of pure energy. Percy had more power than him and he was certain by the time he regained his body again, the boy would have done something to it, in order to balance the scales of power. Without his brothers he knew that fighting the boy was suicidal, at most he would need at least three titans in order to finish the boy off before it was too late.

Despite only using that Power at its fullest once, he could feel that the longer Percy held it the stronger he became. It was almost as if he was reaching out towards everything and anything and all he wanted was to destroy it all. Shouting for Luke and Ethan to come immediately through his scythe charms he sat back down in his throne and waited for his minions to arrive.

-Line Break-

Looking around Percy found his self in the bed of the Poseidon Cabin again. Hoping that Larissa was around, he was depressed to find out she wasn't anywhere inside. Yawning he pulled the blanket off, before realizing that his chest was bare. The memories then flooded back as if they had been locked away and now they were free to wreck havoc in his mind.

The memory of that damned hellhound eating his insides was the one memory he thought about the most; despite his torso being covered in flesh he placed his hand all around his torso and was surprised by the fact that his skin was still whole. Tossing the blanket off he searched his body and was surprised to see no bruises or injuries on his body.

Percy was certain that he would still have some injuries from the Capture the Flag match but there was none whatsoever. Remembering the cut he received from Samuel's spear he raised his hand to his cheek expecting to still feel that stinging pain, but instead he found that it had healed as well.

How could I have healed so quickly? I'm certain that I haven't been asleep for a long time since I can feel my legs so what's happening? Could it all have been a dream? Percy thought before something on the bed next to him caught his eye.

Sitting there was his two black swords he used to beat Samuel and Nathaniel. Not only did they look brand new but they also had sheathes for them that were sitting beside them on the bed.

Stretching his arms and legs out he pulled his self out of bed and placed his feet on the ground. Looking down at his jeans he saw they were in tatters and since he was currently shirtless he also had to change quickly before anyone walked in. Reaching underneath his bed, he pulled his duffle bag out and unzipped it before rummaging through the clothes his mom had packed for him.

Most of the clothes were to colorful but he finally found what he was looking for. Taking out a pair of black pants, and a t-shirt he put them on reminding him of the very same clothes he wore in that dream or whatever he could call it. Grabbing a new pair of socks and shoes he placed them on before the door suddenly flew open.

"I told you that he isn't awake yet. What gives you the right to barge into our cabin unannounced?" a familiar voice shouted that he recognized as Larissa.

"Lord Dionysus sent us, and there is no resisting him when he calls for something. If he wants something we shall give it to him. If he tells us to do something we shall do it without a moment's hesitation."

"I told you that he isn't awake though. If you go in you will find him sleeping in bed still, despite being healed his body is still incredibly frail."

A few satyrs walked into the cabin, with Larissa following right behind them. They were honestly expecting Percy to be asleep but they found him standing up looking at them while wearing a new pair of clothes.

"Percy, you're finally awake!" Larissa shouted before running over to him and crushing him in a hug.

"Yes I'm awake, I'm awake… your crushing my ribs." Percy wheezed before she finally let him go.

Larissa slowly pulled back and turned around to face the satyrs that were glaring at her. "Larissa you said he was asleep?" one of them demanded in an angry tone. While the others were all nodding in agreement.

Before Larissa could respond Percy grabbed one of his swords and was suddenly standing in front of Satyr with his sword to his neck. "You will not talk to my friend that way. If you are ever rude to her again I will cut your head clean off its shoulders." The satyrs gulped because his voice seeped with venom, and the look in his eyes told them that if they tried anything he would do it gladly.

"Percy calm down there is no reason to take their heads off." Larissa said suddenly before placing a hand on his sword arm. She watched him tense slightly before he took small deep breaths.

She was surprised by her friend's sudden boost in anger. One second he was crying that she was crushing his ribs and the next he had a sword aimed at a satyr's neck. Taking a deep breath he pulled his sword away and stepped back. However Percy was close enough that with a swing of his sword he could clean the satyrs head right off his shoulders should it be necessary.

"Now tell me why are you are all in here?" he demanded before turning around and placing both his swords in his sheaths. While they were talking he placed them onto his belt, making sure they fit perfectly ignoring most of their conversation but a few words caught his attention.

"Mr. D demands to see you son of Poseidon." A satyr said finally drawing his attention while he stood there dead panned.

"What did you just call me?" Percy demanded, wondering if he heard right.

"Percy Jackson you are a son of Poseidon." Another satyr said.

Now that he knew that his ears weren't playing tricks on him, he looked around the cabin and was surprised to know that Poseidon was his father. However his anger towards the Olympian Hades crushed that thought and he walked over to his bag and pulled out a black sweater. Pulling it on he turned around to see the satyrs and for some reason they were shivering. Larissa and Percy couldn't feel it but Percy's mere presence was something that they no longer wanted to be next to. Just the feeling of the room was ominous and they wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Well lead the way." Percy said walking by and hitting one of the satyrs in the shoulder before walking out the door.

Looking up he saw storm clouds were forming above the camp, and that campers were all looking up wondering what was happening. Now that he knew he was a child of one of the big three that meant he wasn't supposed to exist meaning that Mr. D was now going to pass judgment on him.

If he was going to die here, he might as well go out fighting though. Placing a hand on the hilt of one of his swords he followed the satyrs who were leading him towards the big house. Out of the corner of his eyes though, he could see that campers were beginning to shy away from him. None of them were looking at him and now he felt like an outcast again sadly.

While Larissa at least stood beside him and he was grateful for that, since he needed someone nearby and Grover, and Luke were nowhere to be seen. Percy spotted Ethan at the camp store but he decided it was better to not shout, since that was something normal 12 year olds do. Not 12 year olds that were thinking of ways to defeat an Olympian without dying as a result.

"Percy what's wrong with you? Ever since you got up, you seem to be more distant than usual?" Larissa asked startling him a little, but it was enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

Percy looked at her and he cursed under his breath, a part of him wanted to say something. But his path of revenge was a road he would have to walk alone. "It's nothing I am just tired that's all. Besides I am feeling jumpier than usual." He lied.

She looked like she wanted to argue but at the last second thought better of it. Percy was a type of person that would keep things to himself, and if she wanted answers she would have to wait. Once they finally reached the front porch of the Big House, Percy noticed that Mr. D was sitting at the same exact table again exactly like the first day he came here. Except now he was playing against two invisible players that he couldn't see.

Gripping the hilt of one of his swords, he walked over to Mr. D and was stopped dead in his tracks. Looking down at his feet he saw grape vines holding his feet down. Mr. D's children came out of the house and looked at him before leaving and not saying a word. With them gone the vines vanished, showing that they would only be around as long as they were within a certain range.

"Well, well, our little celebrity. Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow, to you, mortal, just because old barnacle beard is your father."

"Good I don't expect you to treat me any better because my dad is Poseidon. I could care less who my old man is because he let my mother die!" Percy shouted back in anger.

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house. "Blah, blah, blah, you lost your mom kid get over it. She's gone, dead, you're never going to see her again at least not in this life."

"I'd watch what you say old man. If you make me angry—"

"What can you possibly do mortal, I am one of the 12 Olympians and if I had my way I would make your molecules erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you brats same from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Mr. D." Chiron put in.

Percy looked at his old teach, and only now did he realize how useless he was. He was standing against him and bursting into flames but wasn't willing to act on it. Instead he was more focused on the fact that he had a game to play.

"Nonsense the boy wouldn't feel a thing."

Before Chiron could retort Percy found Larissa standing in front of Mr. D with her sword raised. "If you harm my friend I'll make you get regret it old man."

"I'd watch your tone girl, Zeus knows about you as well and the only reason you are still alive because of that damned prophecy. Since you aren't a child of either of the big three you have been let off. But if you anger me I might just have you burn up in flames."

Before Mr. D could raise his arm a sudden lightning bolt drew his attention. Turning to face Percy while ignoring the fact that a sword was placed at his neck he said.

"Percy Jackson be grateful, father is calling me. But if I find you here when I get back I am turning you into a dolphin." With that last warning he snapped his fingers and then he was gone. Leaving only the smell of freshly-pressed grapes behind before that vanished as well.

"Well that was interesting but I must say Larissa, Percy it isn't wise to anger a god. But enough of that why don't the both of you have a seat." He said before placing his cards down.

Larissa took a seat first, followed by Percy. "Now tell me Percy, what did you think of that hellhound?"

"I wasn't thinking when I charged in sir. Instead the only thing going through my head was my desire to save my friend. When I lost one of swords I truly thought I was going to die, but at the same time I was happy that I sacrificed myself for my friend."

"I'm sorry to say this young man, but you'll wish you had died back then before you were done."

"Done… with what exactly?"

"Well your quest of course. Will you accept it?"

"You haven't told me about it? So how am I to accept it when I know nothing?"

"Well that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?" Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

"How did you know that?" Chiron asked while he leaned forward.

Percy looked around and saw that everyone was eyeing him. "Let me just tell all you right now, I haven't stolen anything. Whatever the gods are fighting over isn't my fault."

"None of us are saying you caused this Percy… but since you know that something was stolen. It isn't really helping your case." Grover stuttered hoping that he didn't anger his friend.

"I thought you were a friend Grover. I guess I was wrong, since you think I stole something." Before Grover could respond Percy stormed out of the Big House and ran off. With his sudden change in personality, it also changed the emotions that he felt. Instead of being happy and open minded, he was angrier and wasn't as open as he used to be.

"Percy, come back!"

"There is no point in trying to stop him Grover. Now Chiron tell me what is happening between the Olympians." Larissa sighed while Grover came back and took a seat next to her.

"Well anyways, Percy was right. Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen." Chiron replied before sitting back and awaiting a response.

"How was the Master Bolt stolen! According to mother it is nearly impossible to even get a glimpse of his most prized weapon and someone was able to steal it!" Larissa shouted shocking the centaur and satyr.

Chiron and Grover had expected her to be cool, calm and collected yet this was a side of her that none of them have been able to witness. Normally Larissa didn't care about the affairs of the Olympians but now that she knew the Master Bolt was stolen, she knew that whatever comes next is absolutely necessary.

And seeing as how she knew a lot about Greek Mythology she was certain that Zeus must be blaming Poseidon. If that was indeed the case then that meant not only would a war break out between the gods but Percy would be caught in the center. While Percy was powerful and she noticed that he had become a little arrogant, she knew that Percy had nowhere near the chance to defeat an Olympian. If he was to have any chance of survival then she would have to find a way before it was too late.

"Larissa calm down this situation isn't nearly as hopeless as it appears to be." Grover said trying to calm down his friend.

Larissa turned on him and shouted at the top of her lung, "Grover you have no idea what's going on right now do you? Zeus is known be easily angered and now that Percy has been declared a son of Poseidon, he will aim his rage and anger towards him. Unless I do something immediately, Percy may very well be killed in the next 24hours."

"And that it where the good news comes in my dear." Chiron said trying to regain control of the situation. "Zeus gave Percy the deadline of the Summer Solstice—o"

"That is only 9 days away. How do you expect Percy to find the Master Bolt in 9 days? That is nearly impossible and whoever stole it is probably outside of the country by now."

Larissa doubted that the culprit would stay in the country. Since the Master Bolt made mortals Hydrogen Bombs look like firecrackers in comparison. She did doubt that claim, but she wasn't willing to test her idea and she really hoped that she would never be at the end of such a weapon.

"Larissa I don't think that the culprit would have fled the country, instead I am sure the culprit has it within his possession at this very moment and is currently waiting for the chance to strike with the weapon." Chiron said while silently placing out clues that he hoped that she would catch.

It took a few seconds but Larissa was slowly beginning to put the pieces together. Out of all the Olympians, the God of the Underworld Hades hated Zeus the most, and since he could control the souls of the deceased he would have a grand army ready to do his bidding.

With Zeus and Poseidon weakened from the war that was bound to happen. Hades could then rise up and take his place as king of the gods. With the Master Bolt in his possession it would be like child's play. And yet everything wasn't adding up, if Hades had the weapon why hadn't he made his move yet?

"Chiron do you think Hades had the bolt?" she asked hoping that it was just some kind of sick joke.

"In all my life I can see no one else wanting such power. Besides I believe that Hades is still resentful about the fact that he got landed with the Underworld. While his brothers are fighting, I fear he shall marshal his forces and strike when we are least prepared."

"But Chiron… to go up against the Lord of the Dead is nearly suicidal. He is not only one of the big three but if you were go into his home turf—o" Grover stuttered. "It would be near suicide," Larissa finished for him.

"Larissa, you and Percy have been my friends for several years now. I can't bear to lose wither of you. Instead… instead why don't we let this think blow over?" Grover asked while his teeth started chattering. He didn't say it but he felt that the room's temperature had dropped into the negative zone when they started talking Hades.

Larissa squeezed her fingers and she wished that such an option was available. "Grover I'm afraid that is impossible. Unless we find Zeus's Master Bolt in 9 days, Percy will be dead faster than we can blink. I don't know about you but I refuse to let my friend die without even trying to save him."

"Larissa you'll be going up against Hades." Grover was now trying to reason with his… friend but he knew deep down that it was nearly impossible to change her mind once she set her mind to it.

"Grover isn't better to know you tried something and failed then trying nothing at all. Percy's life is now running on a time limit, and I refuse to lose him. Not like this." Larissa was now determined to rescue her friend but she knew the odds were stacked against her.

Hades stood against her, and behind him stood an endless horde of monsters. Then there was his power of necromancy, where he can resurrect the dead and have them fight for his cause. If she was to have any chance of facing such odds she would need help.

"Larissa, since Percy stormed off I fear we won't be able to find him. So shall you go to the oracle and take on this daunting task of finding Zeus's bolt?" Chiron asked while his eyes glowed.

Larissa was the spitting image of her mother Sarah. When she first came to camp all those years ago, he was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. Every time he saw them, deep down he knew that when she promised something she would keep her word. Now many years later, her daughter showed that very same determination. She was ready to face overwhelming odds knowing full well that her chances of survival were almost zero.

"I shall go to the oracle and receive my quest." Larissa said as she calmed down her nerves that were shaking.

"If you're going to save Prissy's ass, then we're coming with you." A voice said that walked into the big house. Larissa turned towards them and smiled since she found the people that could help her in this daunting quest.

"Larissa. Go up to the attic, there you shall find the Oracle of Delphi." Chiron said but he stared at the campers who had come to aid Larissa in her quest. However he couldn't help but feel that something was changing and that it wasn't going to be for the better. Instead it was something that... no he shook his head and watched as Larissa got up and vanished.

Several minutes later Larissa came down and she looked pale compared to when she first went up. When she first went, she had tons of energy and now it looked like the Oracle of Delphi had sapped her of all her energy. Sitting down in a chair opposite of Chiron she recounted every sentence of the prophecy except for the one line.

"Seven shall go West.

Five are to follow, while one will vanish.

The one who vanishes shall suffer terribly.

In return for the ones suffering you will find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

A friend shall betray you when the time is right.

And you shall lose what matters most, in the end."

Once those words left her mouth Larissa looked around the room and realized that so far only 5 people were with her and that the other two had yet to appear. One she knew had to be Percy and now the seventh would have to be, Larissa gritted her teeth as she thought about that one person with whom she hated more than anyone expect for well her father.

Annabeth Chase.

-Line Break-

Percy was taking his rage out on the monsters in the forest. When he ran away from Grover he felt that he was going to explode. Not wanting to let loose in the camp he went into the forest and found what he was searching for. Dozens of monsters were being drawn to him and all of them had one thing on their mind, they wanted to kill him and he wanted to massacre everything in sight.

Without a second thought, he drew both of his swords and charged into the horde that had been waiting for him to make the first move. Everything he cut down was something different; some creatures were nearly 7ft tall while others were nearly 14ft tall. Yet none of that mattered all he wanted was to train so that in time he could face the Olympian Hades in combat.

What Percy didn't know was that Ethan and Luke were looking at him down from a treetop. Both of them had a different expression on their faces. Ethan was amazed by the fact that Percy was like a whirlwind. No matter how monsters continued to show up he hacked and slashed, as if he was determined to not stop.

Luke was a different case however, instead of being amazed by Percy's skills. He was fearful. Percy was showing no sign of slowing down and the more he destroyed, the more he could have sworn that the boy was getting stronger. For a second he could have sworn that this was some type of sick dream.

That was until Percy pulled his sword out of the remains of a Cyclops and threw his blade into the tree that had Ethan and Luke in it. As the blade flew at them, both stood there in shock at how quickly he found them out. Seeing no alternative both of them jumped from the tree and landed on their knees surrounded by an array of monsters.

Drawing their weapons ready for a battle both got ready and stood back to back. However that battle never came instead all the monsters started to slowly back away as Percy marched over to his un-invited guests. Both of them looked at Percy and they were surprised to see an emotionless expression plastered on his face. Despite being only 12 years old his eyes looked like they had seen everything this world had to offer and Luke wondered of something was manipulating Percy from somewhere in the shadows.

Percy had changed far too quickly, and whatever the cause was. He would be determined to find the cause of this drastic change. While he may hate the Olympians, a 12 year old turning into a killer was something that he wouldn't stand for. When the day came Luke promised his self that he would bring back that boy that he had spared with many days ago.

Despite having no skill with a sword he showed a nearly bottomless potential and that was something that he wished to see again. And yet this Percy was much darker and nothing like the one that had deserved his respect. Instead he would one day prove to Percy that despite his changes he was still a newbie that had much to learn.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Percy demanded before pulling his sword out of the tree trunk that it had stuck its self on.

Ethan stepped up first, sheathing his sword and extending a hand out towards his new ally. "Our Master Kronos sent us and we have a message to deliver to you." Luke stood there waiting to see what Percy's response would be.

Slowly Percy's emotionless face turned into a grin, but his grin showed no warmth. Instead his was one that promised everlasting pain to whoever stood in his way. Remembering what Kronos said, Luke hid his fear behind an emotionless face hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"What does Kronos want of me?" Percy asked before taking Ethan's hand.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I will now go an entirely different route then I had planned originally. Instead of Percy going on the quest it will be Larissa and her group of… friends I guess you could say. Well anyways that's it and I hope you liked it and now for the people that had reviewed.**

**Hunter792: It is kind of hard to explain so I will go into short detail. Basically the gems were supposed to act as well locks to his powers. Now that they are gone, Percy can call on his full powers at anytime he wishes. However with great power, come great drawbacks? Since he is still mortal his body will be strained the more he relies on this power. In time however he will learn to have a mastery over his newfound abilities without it taxing his body. So currently he will only rely on his swords and slowly he will build up on those. But the gem in his heart is still there, it is well impossible to remove it without killing Percy. So as long as that gem is there he will always have his powers.**

**EpicReads: *laughing* thank you for you thought about that last chapter. Honestly I am trying to put more detail but I have yet to find a perfect one yet. Also I hope you got the House of Hades it was such a great read. I won't spoil anything but there are something's in the book that I won't use in this story should I choose to continue to that book.**

**Everyone Else: Thank you everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story so far. I know that well this story isn't the greatest and that later I will edit the chapter's to give an easy flow. However the more I write this the more I think it is a failure. I sometimes feel sad about it but as long as people like it, I shall continue onwards. Anyways farewell everyone, see you all next time.**


End file.
